<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Stillness of Murder by cdknelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597">In The Stillness of Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson'>cdknelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Murder Mystery, Snark, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Violence, Violence, self pleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.</p><p>Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.</p><p>Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the @reylo_prompts:</p><p>Ben Solo is a crime fiction writer looking for a new story. Rey offers him a deal: he helps her find her missing parents and writes about it later in his novel. When a name of Palpatine comes along, it becomes too dangerous, but Ben already loves Rey too much.</p><p>Welcome! This is my first try at murder mystery so this may be a slow updating story as I try to figure out how to insert clues and a trail for our heroes that will lead them to our villain. I have written a few chapters so hopefully that will help.</p><p>Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.</p><p>I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.</p><p>Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.</p>
<p>Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.</p>
<p>Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the @reylo_prompts:</p>
<p>Ben Solo is a crime fiction writer looking for a new story. Rey offers him a deal: he helps her find her missing parents and writes about it later in his novel. When a name of Palpatine comes along, it becomes too dangerous, but Ben already loves Rey too much.</p>
<p>Welcome! This is my first try at murder mystery so this may be a slow updating story as I try to figure out how to insert clues and a trail for our heroes that will lead them to our villain. I have written a few chapters so hopefully that will help.</p>
<p>Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.</p>
<p>I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.</p>
<p>Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man looked out onto the Manhattan skyline from his penthouse window. His hair was as black as raven feathers and his skin was as pale as a light pink peonies blush. He sipped his freshly brewed cappuccino as he watched the sun rise. As he watched the looming vision in front of him, he could hear her approach before she descended the stairs from the bedroom level. The creak of the stairs gave way to each of her footsteps.</p>
<p>“That never gets old,” he whispered as the sunlight sparkled against the windows of the skyscrapers that graced the city. It was the sight that sold him on this apartment in the first place.</p>
<p>“What never gets old, darling?” she said as she moved about the kitchen to make herself a cup of Irish coffee, heavy on the Irish Cream liqueur that is.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Good morning to you too, Mother,” he said sarcastically as he turned to watch her in the kitchen. She was wearing her flowing white palazzo pants and a red floral blouse. Her chin-length, greying chestnut brown hair had been fashionably styled for the day with her make-up done with style and grace. “I see you are getting the day started right as usual.” He indicated the Irish cream liqueur in her hand.</p>
<p>She scoffed as she put the liqueur back on the shelf. “Benjamin, you know I just put in a splash for flavor.” She took a sip and sighed in relief as she watched her son. “And you, my boy, didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Watching the sun rise over the city. It never gets old. It’s an inspiration to get writing again,” he mused as he moved to sit at the breakfast bar across from his mother where she stood next to the stove. “Going somewhere this morning, Mother?”</p>
<p>“Well, darling, now that you ask, yes. I’m having bunch with an old friend today at Buvette,” she replied and she took another sip of her coffee. “I would invite you but I know how much you dislike Amilyn.”</p>
<p>“Mother, you remember how she gave me that horrible book review ten years old, practically ripped my plot to shreds,” he groaned as he pushed the last of his eggs around his plate to convince himself to eat the rest. “Besides, I thought you hated her too after that.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t be Leia Organa-Solo if I held a grudge.”</p>
<p>“Mother, that’s exactly what you do,” he grumbled as he gave up on his eggs and scraped the plate clean into the disposal in the sink.</p>
<p>She presented him with a dirty look. “Well, you always are telling me to let the past die, haven’t you darling? So, maybe I am turning a new leaf and following your example,” she chided as she finished her drink.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he ran the disposal to clear it. “Yeah, Mother. What gossip does she have now? Must be good to let the past die,” he said as he washed up his breakfast dishes.</p>
<p>She sighed. “Well, if you must know, she knows of a new charity that may need a new chairman or chairwoman in my case,” she grumbled as she checked her hair in the mirror near the front door.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Being a retired politician after twenty-eight years of service is not enough. Mother, you don’t have to work. You’re living here with Kaydel and I make enough in profit from book sales to support everyone.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, Benjamin. I am not some charity case for you to push your money around. No pun intended. Besides, when was the last time you typed anything on that computer of yours? Huh?” she said as watched him as his eyes dropped a bit and a blush met his cheeks. “I thought so. Benjamin, just because you have a book on the New York bestseller list doesn’t mean you’ll stay there. If you can’t get through your writer’s block, we’ll not have the money to maintain our lifestyle.”</p>
<p>He scoffed as he met her eyes. “I don’t have writer’s block, Mother.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms over her chest. “When was the last time, Benjamin?”</p>
<p>“Three months ago,” he said quickly as she laughed. “But that’s because I don’t have a story that captures me yet. I will have you know that writing crime fiction is not easy. When I do find it though, I will be unstoppable.”</p>
<p>Leia patted him on the shoulder, which was quite a task since he towered more than a foot over her. “I know you will be, Benjamin,” she said assuredly and she adjusted her scarf to protect her hair with the tails draped over her shoulders. “Now, don’t forget to make sure Kaydel gets to school on time.”</p>
<p>“Mother,” a soft feminine voice drifted down the stairs. Kaydel descended the stairs dressed for school in her blue skirt, polo shirt, and cardigan. Her blond hair was pulled up in two braided buns. “I can get myself to school. Ben doesn’t have to do a thing because I am responsible.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you are, sweetie,” Leia cooed as she pulled Kaydel into a hug and a kiss on her head. “I was just making sure.”</p>
<p>Kaydel rolled her eyes at her mother. Ben thought back to the day Kaydel walked into their lives. Mother had adopted her after her divorce from Han. Ben had come home from high school to find he had a new sister. She had been three at the time and now here she was about to turn seventeen and a junior at Alderaan Prep. How time had flown.</p>
<p>After divorce number two from that sleaze, Leia had met at some theatre fundraiser, Leia and Kaydel moved in with him at his insistence. He was lonely anyways after his failed engagement to Bazine. When Bazine had moved out, he had realized how empty his apartment got especially at night. Since then, Ben had felt the warmth and love that came by being with his family. Best decision he had ever made even though Mother was a difficult roommate. He still hasn’t quite forgiven her for the party she threw when he had chaperoned Kaydel’s school trip to Washington D.C. His liquor cabinet had been decimated by her friends. He still can’t let that one go.</p>
<p>He sighed as he handed Kaydel the lunch he had packed for her. “Kaydel, have a great day at school. I’ll see you after and I’ll take you shopping for your dress for the event tonight since Mother has other business to attend to this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, I have that meeting with your uncle about his new venture that he wants me to invest in,” Leia said with a flip of her purse in her hand. “Goodbye, sweetie. I will see you this evening for your brother’s book release party,” she said as she kissed Kaydel on her cheek. “Benjamin, thank you for taking Kaydel this afternoon. If I could have rescheduled,” she shrugged, “but you know your uncle. He has to get back to his businesses in Vegas tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He hugged his mother and kissed her on the top of her head. “I know. Lando is a busy man.”</p>
<p>His uncle was a busy man. He owned several casinos in Vegas but he also had himself diverse in other business – high-end retail, newspaper, and several recording artists. Well, Lando Calrissian wasn’t Ben’s real uncle. He had been his father’s best friend when they had been in the military during the 1970s and 1980s, flying on many missions in the Air Force.</p>
<p>“Is Lando still going to attend the book release this evening?” Ben asked as he walked Kaydel and Leia to the door.</p>
<p>Leia beamed a broad smile. “He wouldn’t miss it for the world, darling. He’s always ready for a party and to schmooze.”</p>
<p>“Great. Looking forward to seeing him this evening. Have a good day, Mother,” he said as he touched her on the shoulder. He gave Kaydel a big hug. “I’ll see you soon, Kay.”</p>
<p>Kaydel gave him a bright smile. “See ya, Ben.”</p>
<p>He watched them walk to the elevator and the doors close on them before he grabbed the newspaper from in front of his door. He returned to the solace and quiet of his apartment. He unfurled the paper and looked for the crime section. When he found it, he dropped the other sections on the coffee table and walked into his office, sitting down in his comfortable, big, black leather desk chair. He sighed as he opened the section and skimmed the articles for a crime that would inspire him “to put pen to paper” as he might say if he didn’t have a computer. From article to article, his disappointment grew as nothing caught his attention for more than a moment. How could he live in a city of eight million people and not have a crime that would catch his consideration? He groaned as he ran his hand through his chin-length hair. He needed a new approach. He needed a new way to find stories. Maybe he needed to look through old unsolved cases and he knew who he needed to contact. Good thing he had his number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benjamin Solo sat quietly in the waiting room of the 12th precinct. His brown leather messenger bag with his notebook and pencils sat in his lap. He shifted in the chair. His long legs never fit in these types of chairs. At least no one was sitting in the waiting room with him. That meant he would be next to speak to a detective. He stretched his neck to look into the bullpen as officers walked past the window. He knew the Mayor’s call would set him up with an appointment to get into the old unsolved murder cases.</p>
<p>The Mayor was a big fan of his book series about the detective Max Steel and an old friend of Leia’s. The series was about a consulting private detective from Los Angeles. Some people had compared his character to a modern Hercule Poirot, of which he was immensely proud. Ben had released seven books and was doing his book release party for the final novel in the series. Steel was hanging up his gun in retirement. Hopefully, that would mean that he would never have to bring back the series in the future. He had grown bored with the character and was really wanting a new angle. A new spark for his attention.</p>
<p>He sighed as he stood to pace the small waiting area. He was so ready to get started as he checked his phone for the time. As grateful that the Mayor had gotten him on the same day, Kaydel was due home in three hours from school and he still needed to take her shopping.</p>
<p>He heard the sound of a beep and a door clicking open behind him and he turned to greet a man just a bit shorter than him. The man’s brilliant smile was the crowning jewel to his wavy, brown hair, sepia eyes, and warm beige skin.</p>
<p>“Benjamin Solo?” the man asked as he leaned his body against the door frame and he held the door open with his hand.</p>
<p>Ben wiped his hand on his pants before he reached forward to shake the man’s hand. “Yes, That’s me.”</p>
<p>The man stepped through the door and allowed it to shut behind him, his hand reaching to Ben’s in kind. “Sergeant Poe Dameron. I was told by Captain Ackbar to direct you to the unsolved case files.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I hope this is convenient for you. I really appreciate the time,” Ben said as he watched Sergeant Dameron swipe a card to open the door to the bullpen.</p>
<p>Dameron chuckled. “It’s never a good time, Mr. Solo. The number of active cases we have open at one time is staggering sometimes. But any help we could have on the cold cases is always a plus. You know, fresh eyes. How far back are you looking for?” he asked as they moved through the bustle of people moving boxes of files, telephone ringing, and the murmur of voices.</p>
<p>“Within the last twenty years. I am looking for a murder case I can really sink my teeth into,” Ben said as he clutched his messenger bag to himself as not to jar anyone walking past him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the Captain said that you are some writer?” Dameron asked curiously.</p>
<p>Ben flashed him a cocky smile. “Yes, I am a writer in need of a good story. Been on the New York Times bestseller list seven times now.”</p>
<p>Dameron nodded as he pressed his lips together. “Well, good for you?” He came to stop at a check-in counter. “Okay, so here is where I take away your phone and your bag. You are allowed paper and pencils but nothing else. You’re not allowed to “borrow” the files in any way or form. You will be searched upon your exit. Do you understand?” he stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms across his chest. He turned to the broad man behind the counter. “Hey, Snap, can you print out a list of cold murder cases on file for the last twenty years?”</p>
<p>“Got it, boss,” the broad man smiled and nodded as he scratched his thick dark brown beard and typed on his keyboard. Soon, Ben heard the man’s printer spitting out several sheets of paper. Snap attached the papers to a clipboard and handed it to Dameron.</p>
<p>Ben shifted a bit before he nodded and reached into his pocket to present his cell phone. Dameron pushed forward a box on the counter and Ben placed his phone in the box along with his emptied messenger bag. Ben held onto his notepad and pencils, his nerves and anticipation coursed through his veins. With Dameron being satisfied, Ben was allowed into the file area. The file room was cramped and filled with bookshelves stacked with boxes upon boxes. The air was musty with the smell of dust and old papers from cases long forgotten. Dameron walked him back to a desk within the crowded room. Ben hesitated as he sat down and his legs crowded under the sturdy, oak table. Dameron placed a clipboard with a computer printout of a list of cases.</p>
<p>Dameron pointed to the sheet to a set of numbers in one of the columns. “This is how you know which file box goes to which case.” He pulled a file box off the shelf to show the coordinating numbers on the boxes. He opened the box. “Inside is the file with all the reports and all the physical evidence collected at the scene. Unless it is too large to fit in the box, then that is at a separate location for larger pieces.” He replaced the box on the shelf with a great sigh. “If you have any questions, ring this bell and Snap will come and offer assistance.” He pointed to a button on the wall near the desk. “Any questions?”</p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “I think I have it. Thank you so much, officer.”</p>
<p>Dameron knocked on the oak desk twice. “No problem. Knock on the main door when you’re ready to leave. Good luck.”</p>
<p>Ben felt the heavy burden of the room close in on him as Dameron whistled as he walked away, the heavy door closing like a vault, holding all its secrets in the darkness the surrounded the dimly lit room.  The brightest area was where Ben sat as he pulled the list towards him. A lonely clock ticked on the wall opposite of him, crying out the lack of time he had to do this. He glanced at the list of names of the murdered. One after another. Pages filled with lost dreams and forgotten hopes of the families as the cases remained unsolved. Twenty years’ worth of them.</p>
<p>Ben sat back in his chair as he steadied his breath, letting the overwhelming feeling of the situation calm itself. With the clipboard in hand, Ben raised out of his chair and he glided to the rows of bookshelves.  “The beginning is a great place to start I guess,” he muttered to himself as he began his search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours had passed and Ben had a notepad with fifteen pages of notes. Within an hour into his search, he came across a case that piqued his interest. A double murder. No known priors. The woman was a social worker and the man was a bank manager. They were married and left behind a five-year-old little girl. Murdered in a fairly decent part of town. No suspects. The reporting officer noted that it appeared to be a robbery gone wrong. The daughter had been over at her baby sitter’s apartment. They appeared to be leaving on a trip. Bags had been pack for each family member. The girl had not been aware of a trip, although parents might not have told her. Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. But then again, she was five, and what five-year-old really knew what was going on in the family’s day-to-day routine. The girl was sent to a foster home until she had been placed with a more permanent foster family. The records for the girl ended and it didn’t say where she had been moved to. Something about the report of the murder didn’t sit well with Ben. He felt like there was a story waiting to be found amongst to lines of the report. It almost seemed like the ghosts of the couple urged him on as he looked at the photos of the crime scene. He could almost taste that this was the story he needed. He was drawn to the tragedy of the tale as the details unfolded across the pages and photos. A little girl had lost her family on one fatal night, leaving her alone and lost.</p>
<p>He pressed the button on the wall to summon Snap from the desk. He tapped his pencil on the desk in impatience until he heard the main door buzz and open, heavy footsteps falling on metal floors coming closer and closer. Snap appeared before him, shadows cast across his full face and form as he was partially lit by the overhead lamp.</p>
<p>“This file here. It doesn’t list a new address for the victims’ daughter. Is there any way that I can get that up-to-date address and contact information? I would like to ask her some questions on the case that she might be privy to,” Ben asked excitedly as he placed the files and pictures back into the box for Snap to refile on the shelves. He stood and gathered his notepad and pencils as he waited on Snap to answer his question.</p>
<p>Snap glanced at the case file briefly and nodded his head. “Yeah, I can tell you how you can contact her. Actually, she’s here at the precinct. Her shift is almost up if you want to talk to her.”</p>
<p>Ben’s breath caught in his throat. <em>She was here?</em> What luck had his father bestowed on him for that to happen? “Yes, please. Thank you. Please lead the way,” Ben breathed.</p>
<p>Snap nodded as he led the way out of the file room. When they exited the area, Snap patted him down and checked his pockets to make sure Ben hadn’t taken any evidence with him. When Snap was satisfied, he motioned for Ben to follow him through to the bullpen. Ben searched the faces of the officers he passed, looking for the grown version of the little girl whose picture he had seen in the file. Brown chestnut hair. Hazel eyes. Freckles across her button nose. Even though he saw many brunettes on the floor, none looked what he expected the grown little girl to look like. They approached a group of officers sitting around a dry erase board. Dameron was one of them and as Dameron noticed their approach, he shot a confused look in their direction. His brows scrunched together and a woman that he had been talked to turn. Ben lost track of his breath. Her face was pulled into a questioning glance as she looked from Snap to him.</p>
<p>“Why are you bringing him over here, Snap?” Dameron said crossly.</p>
<p>“He wanted to speak to Detective Johnson about a cold case,” Snap grumbled as he presented Ben to the group.</p>
<p>Dameron shook his head and held his hand out to introduce Ben to the group. “This is the author…,” he started.</p>
<p>“Benjamin Solo,” the woman said in amazement. Dameron gave her a curious look. “Max Steel series, right?”</p>
<p>Ben nodded slowly as he softly gasped in surprise with the fact that she knew his name and that his name graced so easily through her beautiful lips. Her shoulder-length chestnut hair framed her lovely face and her hazel eyes flashed in amusement as she watched him. He was dumbstruck as he studied her face and took in all her features. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. Well, he had seen lots of beautiful women in his life – slept with a few of them – but none compared to the woman that stood before him. It was like his brain had lost all functions and all he wanted to do was bask in her presence. His eyes roamed up her body from her black boots to her black pants that hugged every curve to her soft red blouse that hinted at the swell of her breasts. The lithe frame of her body leaned against a desk and she crossed her arms as she waited for him to speak.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he stammered as he wiped his hand on his pants before presenting it to her. “Pleased to meet you.” There it was: the brilliance of his grasp of words. <em>Dumb ass, Ben. You’re a dumb ass.</em></p>
<p>She looked at his hand briefly before she stood and closed the distance between them before taking his hand firmly. He realized at this moment that this woman was not anyone he needed to trifle with. She was a predator in search of her prey - the criminals that prowled her city and destroyed the lives of her victims. Ben knew he needed to watch his step and his mouth.</p>
<p>She gave him a slight smile as she gazed into his eyes. “Pleased to meet you. My name is Detective Rey Johnson, homicide. How can I help you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</a></p>
<p>- A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Ben's meeting with Rey Johnson did not go as well as he expected, Ben meets Officers Dameron and Storm to find out how he can convince her to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter two! Life has been going crazy for me - personal projects, editing my original novel, performing in the play, and writing my fanfics. On top of that, my son is applying for colleges. Yikes!</p><p>Your comments are very helpful to me to make sure I am developing the story properly and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.</p><p>I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.</p><p>Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben almost forgot that he had a voice as her eyes pierced into his. He startled himself back to reality and he brought up his notepad to look over his notes as she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. He flipped through some pages then looked back into her face. <em>That face that God graced with such beauty</em>.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Well as… Snap… said earlier I was looking over a cold case that you know about," he said as his voice slightly shook. He watched Dameron with an amused look on his face elbow another officer and he focused back on Detective Johnson. "And I wondered if I could ask you some questions?"</p><p>Detective Johnson folded her arms across her chest. "Was I the reporting officer on it? If so, my notes should be pretty clear," she explained. "Look, is this for a new book or what?"</p><p>"Well, yes. I am writing a new book, not Max Steel. And no, this was a case that you were involved in," he said as he watched her face turn from warm sunshine to cold stone, her smile dropping into a frown. He knew instantly that he had messed up. His eyes flicked to Dameron and the other officer and they shook their heads in disappointment.</p><p>She steeled herself in cold fury as she looked at him. "You want to write a book based on my parent's murder?" she said in quiet vehemence that Ben took a step back. He could feel the rage radiating off her in waves and he wanted desperately to take back the last few moments of his life and go back to when she was warm and smiling.</p><p>"Well, not exactly," he stuttered as he shifted his feet. "I want to use it as an inspiration for a new mystery. You see my main character is a crime reporter that stumbles across an old case while investigating a similar…," he rattled on in hope that she would soften to the idea.</p><p>She cut him off. "I don't care what you have planned. I am not going to talk to you about anything about the case. It was a burglary gone wrong. There is no story there," she said darkly.</p><p>He perked up as his mind raced. "Well, actually there are some discrepancies I found with the crime scene photos and reports and I don't think it was. I think it was a murder staged to look like a burglary." He felt confident in his assessment and he held his broad shoulders back and his back was straight like a rod.</p><p>She studied him for a moment with quietness he almost feared more than her anger. "Well, you're wrong," she said quietly with a sadness that gripped his heart and made his body posture soften. "I need you to leave please and do not bother me again. Understand?" she said firmly.</p><p>He couldn't contain his confusion. He looked to Dameron and the other officer, whose grim frown was set and his chocolate eyes showed the pity he felt for Ben. Dameron just shrugged as he moved forward to nudge Ben on the arm as Ben stood there in shock.</p><p>"Come one, writer man," Dameron said playfully but with compassion. "I'll show you to the door."</p><p>Ben glanced back at her one last time, her jaw set and her eyes were cold. He looked down at Dameron's hand as it rested on his arm, waiting for him to move. "Well, if you change your mind, I have a book release party at Gustavino's this evening at eight o'clock. I'll put your name on the list to get in if you want to talk some more," he said quickly over his shoulder as he followed Dameron to the door. A shadow of something crossed over her face and hope swelled in his heart that she would come tonight, but she turned back toward the other officer as if slamming the door on him, shutting him out of her life completely. His heart sank into his stomach as Dameron opened the door to the waiting room, thus gracefully kicking him out of the precinct. Ben expected Dameron to let him pass through the door and shut it behind him but Dameron followed him into the waiting room. Ben turned to gaze at the man as Dameron studied Ben's expectant face.</p><p>Dameron sighed. "Okay so you chose the one case that would hit her the hardest, didn't you?" Ben made an effort to argue with him, but the officer just put his hand up. "I know that you didn't know, but yeah, way to go, Shakespeare."</p><p>Dameron wiped his hand across his face and studied Ben for a moment. Ben was afraid to speak in fear that he would make things worse.</p><p>"Look, can you meet me at The South of France in forty-five minutes and we'll have a little chat about the case, okay?" Dameron said quietly as he drifted back towards the door they had just exited.</p><p>Ben nodded. "Of course. I'll be there." He knew he would be so late picking up Kaydel from home to go shopping.</p><p>Dameron turned, swiped his i.d. card, and when the door clicked, he entered the bullpen again, leaving Ben in hopeful silence as he watched the officer rejoin the detective as she flipped through some photographs in her hand. Her head lifted briefly and her eyes caught his before her attention went back to the photographs.</p><p>Ben quickly headed out the door of the precinct and onto the street, still clutching his notepad in his hand. He took several deep breaths before looking up and down the street before heading to his car.</p><p>As he sat in the driver's seat, he searched for the address of the restaurant which wasn't too far from where he was. He punched in a text message to Kaydel explaining how sorry that he was going to be late picking her up. He rested his head against his steering wheel briefly. This day was just starting to go right and then it took such a dive after speaking with Rey Johnson. Well, Detective Rey Johnson. <em>If she would only just listen to me….</em> But he knew she was just trying to protect herself from the pain that she had worked so hard to push down inside of her. Survivor's guilt.</p><p>He knew where she was coming from. He had survived the sudden death of his father, Han. In fact, he had been there with his father when his plane crashed. Well, not in the plane but on the ground as he helplessly watched as his father plummeted from the sky. His father had been practicing for an air show in a 1934 double-winged biplane when the engine blew in mid-flight and fire began to engulf the plane. Ben and his father's mechanic, Chuck, or Chewie according to Han, had run to the plane to pull his dad out of the wreckage, but the heat of the flames was too much and they had to wait for the fire truck to get there to put out the fire. That was only five years ago and he had been twenty-five. He had been working hard to repair the difficult relationship they had. Both of them had. And in a flash, everything they had worked so hard on had actually gone up in flames.</p><p>His mother took Han's death hard which had begun the downfall of her second marriage. Within a year, she and Kaydel moved in with him. He tried to be strong for Kaydel and his mother but at night, he drowned in the matter of what-ifs. What if he had convinced his dad not to fly that day? What if his dad had quit the show circuit the year prior like he had talked about it with Ben? If. If. If. Somehow the blame fell on him. Uncle Chuck had been thorough in his maintenance of the plane and had been cleared of all wrong-doing. His uncle took Han's death very hard that Lando had to convince Uncle Chuck to come to Vegas to stay with him. Now both of his non-blood uncles lived in Vegas, far from him.</p><p>But as he thought of his father's accident, something clicked inside his head. The explosion. The engine had exploded. Not malfunctioned. Exploded. Ben tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel. He needed to get a copy of the incident report of the father's crash. His thoughts wandered a bit until he groaned and pushed his hand through his hair.</p><p>"First things, first," he murmured to himself as he started his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and into the main traffic. "Time for some Latino food for a late lunch to discuss a case then shopping with Kaydel."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben was the middle of eating his seafood paella when Dameron and the other officer walked into the restaurant. Ben felt the look of surprise on his face as both of them joined him at the table, his fork limp in his hand.</p><p>Dameron smiled down at him as he gestured at Ben's meal. "Best paella in town." He pointed to the officer at his side. "Finn Storm."</p><p>Finn nodded to him and gave him a friendly smile. "Pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Solo," the man said kindly as he reached out to shake Ben's hand. Ben looked at the fork in his hand and he put it down, reaching out to return Officer Storm's greeting.</p><p>"Likewise, Officer Storm," Ben said after swallowed the paella in his mouth.</p><p>He watched as they pulled out the chairs across from him. "You can call me Finn," Finn he said as he picked up the menu in front of him.</p><p>"And you can call me Poe," Poe said as he shoved the menu away from him. "We are not officers right now. We are just here as friends… got it?"</p><p>Ben slowly nodded as he took another bite of his food, placing the empty shell aside. Their waitress arrived and took their orders. Poe had ordered the Paella Valenciana, and Finn had ordered Masitas con Mofongo. Both ordered a beer. They settled into their chairs and stared at Ben until he put down his fork on his plate.</p><p>"So, this case?" he prompted as he sat back in his chair, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. "What can you tell me about it?"</p><p>"Nothing," Poe quipped. Ben's jaw must have dropped because Poe's face bent into an amused expression. "But I can give you some advice for when you talk to Rey about again."</p><p>"When I talk to her again? You heard what she said. She never wanted to see me again around the precinct."</p><p>Finn grinned broadly. "Exactly. You don't meet her at the precinct."</p><p>Ben took a moment to understand what the men were telling him. "So, you're saying I don't see her at the precinct, but somewhere else?" He took a drink of his water. "And where would you suggest?"</p><p>Finn briefly glanced at Poe. "I have a strong feeling Rey is going to show up at your party."</p><p>Ben's heart picked up the pace as he leaned forward and whispered, "Really? What makes you think that?"</p><p>Poe chuckled.</p><p>"When your favorite author invites you to a book release party of his next novel, you don't turn it down."</p><p>Ben's mind raced as he turned over the new information in his head. "I'm her favorite author?"</p><p>Finn nodded as the waitress put his meal in front of him. He quietly thanked her as she moved to put Poe's meal in front of him. Poe thanked her and asked for another beer. "She's got every first run at home. I mean she doesn't clip your reviews but she's a big fan."</p><p>Ben couldn't believe it. Rey was a big fan of his work. And most importantly, she knew his name. "Okay. So, she's going to be there… so how do I approach her? How do I bring up the subject of the case? Be straight forward or do I do the more stealth approach?" he mused as he watched the men eat, his food forgotten in front of him.</p><p>It was Finn's turn to laugh. "Man, you just need to be yourself. Rey can sniff a fraud out fifty feet away let alone in front of her."</p><p>Poe nodded. "And don't forget to call her by her title. She doesn't know you personally so you don't know her. You've got to build her trust before you can address her by her first name." His beer arrived and he took a long drink.</p><p>Ben checked his cell for the time. "Shit!" he growled as he gathered up his cell and messenger bag. He was super late for picking Kaydel up. Poe and Finn exchanged looks and Ben through a hundred-dollar bill down on the table. "That should cover everything. The change goes to the waitress," he said to them as he panted standing in front of them. He pushed his hair out of his face. "Thanks again."</p><p>Poe lifted his bottle to him. "Welcome. Thanks for the dinner."</p><p>Finn nodded in agreement and Ben waved on his way out of the restaurant and to his car to rush home to Kaydel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Ben got home, Kaydel was watching Netflix on her phone, earbuds in her ears. He almost stumbled over the entryway rug as he went to hang up his messenger bag by the front door. Kaydel gave him a sour look as she took her earbuds out.</p><p>"About time, Ben. What took you so long? You're an hour and a half late," she scolded him.</p><p>"I know. I know. I got tied up at the precinct and then," he started.</p><p>"You were at a police station," she gasped in concern. "What were you doing at a police station?"</p><p>He felt like he was about to burst. "I found my next story for my book!"</p><p>Kaydel's eyes widened. "You did? That's amazing! Tell me about it," she said excitedly. She threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around.</p><p>They laughed together for a moment until put her down. "Well, it's about a double murder, husband and wife. And they left behind a five-year-old girl. Unsolved case. Scene staged to look like a robbery," he said lowly as his body practically vibrated in excitement.</p><p>"That's perfect Ben! Thank goodness too. You've had writer's block for too long," she said as grabbed her purse and put away her earbuds.</p><p>Ben straightened up to his full height and he looked at her gruffly. "Not you too, Kay. I have not had writer's block," he grumbled.</p><p>She put a hand on his arm and patted. "Ben, there is no shame. We all need to be inspired to do our best work. Now inspire yourself out the door. I need a dress for tonight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben had never shopped so much in two hours. Kaydel had dragged him through most of Manhattan until she found the perfect dress for the evening. He had cringed a bit when he had looked at the price tag but he still presented his credit card at the end of it all and bought it for her. He had been thankful that they had taken ubers so he didn't need to deal with parking and driving in traffic.</p><p>By the time Kaydel and he returned to the loft, his mother was breezing through the main living room to head upstairs. She hugged them both before rushing upstairs to get changed. Ben handed Kaydel the dress bag with her new dress and Kaydel rushed after her mother to get changed.</p><p>Ben breathed a sighed in relief and he went to the cabinet to pour himself a scotch neat. He took a sip and reveled in the warm burning feeling as the amber liquid flowed down his throat. He stood in the quiet of the moment, savoring the calm that washed over him. The day had been overwhelming – the frustration of not finding a story then finding the perfect story then meeting the woman of his dreams then she threw him out of the precinct then his meeting Poe and Finn then shopping for two… long… hours with Kaydel. He needed this moment to pause. To reflect. To gather his thoughts. To take his damn notepad to his office. He set his glass on the breakfast bar and retrieved his notepad from his messenger bag. Slipping into his office area, Ben placed his notes at the center of his desk.</p><p>He gazed at the writing across the page and it echoed the loss of two lives, frozen in time, never to grow old or watch their child grow up. He ran his finger across his neat cursive handwriting, lost in his thoughts. If only he could convince Rey to work with him to fit the pieces together for his story, maybe just maybe they could also solve her parents' murders.</p><p>"Benjamin," his mother said and Ben almost jumped out of his skin. "You need to get ready to go! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Mother, you almost scared me to death," he groaned as he left his office to grab his scotch glass to down the last of the liquid.</p><p>"Well, that would have ended your writer's block, wouldn't it?" she mused.</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes at her. "Mother, I found a story so no more writer's block. And I would much appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone this evening, okay?"</p><p>"The story or the writer's block?" she quipped.</p><p>Ben eyed her for a moment. "Both, Mother. Both." He quickly washed his glass and put it away. "Now, I am going to go get ready." He glanced at his mother's gown. It was a black crepe fitted gown with black lace sleeves. She had an elegantly embroidered shawl draped over her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back partially and clipped in the back. His heart softened. He loved his wild and eccentric mother. "By the way, Mother, you look beautiful. Very chic," he said sweetly as he kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Leia blushed and shooed him away. "Now go a get ready, darling. Don't keep your poor mother waiting too long."</p><p>He smiled at her and then ran up the stairs to get dressed in his tux. Tonight was going to be an event in more ways than one if Rey Johnson showed up. And he was looking forward to every minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p><p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</a></p><p>- (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p><p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p><p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben attends his book release party with his mother, Kaydel, and his literary agent and friend Armitage Hux. Ben only hopes that Poe and Finn were right and he gets to see Detective Rey Johnson again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! I am trying to update this story every Friday. Thank you to all that have commented and left kudos. They have given me the encouragement so I know that I am on the right track! This story is going to more complex than anything else I have written to have been outlining and storyboarding so that our heroes have a very interesting mystery to solve. You be patient with me as I figure everything out lol!</p>
<p>Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thump of beat from the music that the hired DJ played vibrated through the air as Ben Solo got a scotch neat from the bar. Ben stared briefly at the wavy copper sculpture attached to the wall behind the bar as he took a sip before he departed through the dimly lit room. His mother and Kaydel were somewhere upstairs, probably sitting on one of the comfortable L-shaped, red leather couches with a full plate of food sitting in front of them on the brushed metal tables. His literary agent, Armitage Hux, had outdone himself this time. The food, the open bar, the tall tables with red linens, lit standing candelabras, candles on every table. The lighting on the floors downstairs and the lit ceilings and archways upstairs.</p>
<p>Both floors were crowded with people from all levels of society. Some were book critics. Some were publishers. Some were winners of the contest that had been held on his fansite. Others were wealthy patrons who wanted the scoop on the newest releases. And he had spoken to them all during the first course of the evening. As he walked aimlessly, he longed for a moment of quiet. He sighed then took another sip of his scotch, letting the warmth with that sharp burn to allow himself to focus on the calm within as it poured down his throat.</p>
<p>He heard a joyful laugh near him and he laid eyes on Armitage with his fiery, neatly styled hair and long-limbed body dressed impeccably. His brilliant smile shined even in the dim light as he finished speaking with an older woman that looked like she had stolen from the Piaget jewelers. She was decked out with so much fine jewelry Ben was just nervous looking at her. Armitage noticed him and excused himself to walk toward Ben.</p>
<p>“Ah! There is the man of the evening!” Armitage said cheerfully. “I hope you are putting yourself out there and mingling like I told you too.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Armitage. You make me sound like I’m an escort or something,” Ben grumbled. “And yes, I have been mingling for about an hour. Just decided I needed a drink to wash down the distaste in my mouth.” He took another sip and heaved a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s the price we must pay to get your book sold and on the bestseller list again.” Armitage grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter and downed it in one swallow. “It will be a miracle if we can get the major critics on our side after those rumors about your writer’s block leaked.”</p>
<p>Ben groaned. <em>Mother</em>. He loved her but she just couldn’t keep her opinions to herself, could she? “Amilyn?”</p>
<p>Armitage nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t focus on that now. The damage is done. I need you upstairs in twenty minutes for your book signing,” Armitage sighed as he made himself a plate of hor d'oeuvres. He picked up what looked like the lobster crostini with pear that had been one of Ben’s choices and took a bite. “That’s good. Great choice, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben had been pleased with the menu that had been planned for the event. The final book had been set in Maine so Armitage and Ben chose a menu that reflected a bit of the setting of the book. Lobsters, clams, and oysters along with other popular foods such as blueberries were mixed into the typical hor d'oeuvres that people expected. Ben was particularly partial to the Blueberry Goat cheese sweet chili phyllo cups which he had already eaten about fifteen. He had a feeling he was going to become an oversized blueberry like Violet Beauregarde if he ate one more or he wouldn’t be able to fit his tuxedo by the end of the evening, whichever came first.</p>
<p>Armitage and Ben climbed the stairs to the second landing together. All the while Ben scanned the main floor, looking for the woman he hoped would magically appear. A gorgeous brunette with long legs, hazel eyes, and a graceful face. A vision of beauty, elegance, and force of nature. The coat check area had been a lot of visitors during the night so far, most people attending the event and to his disappointment, none of them had been Detective Rey Johnson.</p>
<p>He realized Armitage had asked him a direct question and he turned his attention to his literary agent and best friend.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. What did you say again?” Ben said in apology with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>Armitage studied him for a moment. “She hasn’t arrived yet if that’s what you’re wondering.”</p>
<p>Ben furrowed his brow. “Who?”</p>
<p>Armitage barked a laugh. “The woman you asked me to add to the guest list earlier? Rey Johnson? She must be something if you’re so flustered.”</p>
<p>Ben gave him a cocky, confident grin. “She’s just a lead for the next big story idea. Nothing more.”</p>
<p>Armitage shook his head and laughed as he clapped Ben on the shoulder. “You keep telling yourself that big guy. Maybe you’ll actually start believing it soon.”</p>
<p>Ben shot daggers at him with his eyes and Armitage laughed as he scanned the room. He was always ready to engage in the next conversation whether it be critic or the elite. Anything to promote Ben’s book and get him on the best seller’s list. That is what made Armitage part of the key to his success.</p>
<p>“Oh, look! Speak of the devil… There’s Amilyn. I should go speak to her,” Armitage said as he backed away from Ben. He barked a laugh as Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to press a headache away that threatened to form.</p>
<p>Ben skimmed the room and found Leia and Kaydel lounging across the room on one of the couches. <em>Just the person I wanted to speak with.</em></p>
<p>“Ah, there is the man of the evening,” Leia chirped cheerfully as she raised her champagne glass, toasting him.</p>
<p>Kaydel smiled brightly at him. “Great party, Ben,” She took another bite of what looked like the lobster crostini things Armitage had been eating earlier. She really did look lovely in the simple cut, dark pink dress that he had purchased for her. A far cry from the little girl that moved in a couple of years ago with him. She was more woman than a child anymore.</p>
<p>Ben grimly smiled. “Thank you, Kay, but Armitage is the one you should thank. It was all his hard work that brought this all together. If you get a chance, make sure to tell him. It will truly brighten his day.” He motioned to Leia. “May I speak to you for a moment, Mother?”</p>
<p>Leia laughed warily as she placed her glass down on the coffee table. “Whatever you have to say, Benjamin, I can feel free to say in front of Kaydel.”</p>
<p>Ben ran his hand through his hair. “Mother, did you happen to mention anything to Amilyn about my writer’s block?”</p>
<p>Leia looked over at Kaydel briefly as her smiling mask fell for just a moment before she turned back to him cheerfully and said, “Well, I may have mentioned that you were having a difficult time finding a new story to write, but I didn’t necessarily use the words “writer’s block”. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Ben groaned as he rubbed his forehead with his long fingers. “Mother…,” he began as Armitage walked over to him and grabbed his elbow.</p>
<p>“Ben, you need to get to the book signing table. A line is already forming,” Armitage said under his breath.</p>
<p>Ben nodded and looked at his mother. “I will speak to you about it later, Mother. Don’t wander too far.”</p>
<p>Leia waved at him as he walked with Armitage to the table that had been set up. A photographer was in place to take photos for his Twitter feed and his fansite. The murmurs of the crowd died down as Ben stood behind the table with Armitage and all the attention shifted to him.</p>
<p>Their attention was a double-edged sword. He enjoyed the praise and the fawning over by the beautiful women, but it also put him under a microscope for critique. The press and critics alike picked apart his life and told him everything that was wrong with him and his writing. People only saw his persona that his fans and press brought to light, which made making friends difficult at times. Luckily, Armitage and he met in college and had become fast friends. While attending NYU, Ben majored in creative writing, and Armitage majored in communication.</p>
<p>When Ben wrote his first novel, Armitage became his agent. Since then, they had been good for each other. It was easy to separate work and friendship. Armitage had helped him through his break-up with Bazine. Ben had helped Armitage through the death of his mother. All the while, Armitage’s client list grew because of Ben’s success and Ben published his novels every year or so. Ben trusted Armitage with his mental well-being and livelihood. Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by Armitage as he began to speak.</p>
<p>“This is the end of the journey for a character that Benjamin Solo had masterfully created in our dorm room ten years ago. But with all journeys, there comes a time for new beginnings. Mr. Solo has been working tirelessly on his new adventure that he will inspire us to take. But until then, we celebrate the final novel of Max Steel and the brilliance of this man standing next to me.”</p>
<p>The crowd erupted with applause. Ben felt the blush creep into his cheeks before he felt his mask fall into place. The charming and debonair mask that he used when he talked to an audience. The one that his mother taught him by watching her masterfully campaigning for office or handling a challenging press conference. She had been a master at dodging tough or embarrassing questions from the press about her rogue husband or her playboy son. And the charm she exuded as she did had the crowd under her spell.</p>
<p>He turned and shook Armitage’s hand.  “After that introduction, I just can't wait to hear what I'm going to say.” The audience laughed and a smile broke across his face. “I'll try not to talk too long. They say it’s best to leave your audience before your audience leaves you.” He turned to his mother and Kaydel as the audience laughed again. Leia smiled and nodded at him. He knew she was proud of him.</p>
<p>“No, seriously, these last ten years have been amazing especially because of you, my readers. I hope you all enjoy <span class="u">Steel Trap</span> and enjoy the rest of your evening at Gustavino's. Be sure to thank the staff and Armitage for everything. I’m just the writer.”</p>
<p>Their applause surrounded him with their warmth and love. He waved and nodded his acknowledgment to them as he took his seat behind the table.</p>
<p>Soon, his hand became tired as he signed book after book.  He tried to be as engaging as possible as he spoke to each person. His attention was so focused that when the line had shortened to the point he knew he was almost done, he was simply exhausted. He could barely lift his eyes any longer and he sighed as another book was shoved in front of him to sign.</p>
<p>“And how would you like this signed?” he asked as he opened the front cover to the title page.</p>
<p>“How about your name followed by “the man that is going to be the biggest pain in your ass”?” He could hear the sarcasm in her sultry voice as his eyes followed her form up to her face. She smirked as she took in his astonished look. Detective Rey Johnson stood in front of him in a gorgeous dark blue, sparkling gown that had a low v-cut neckline that clung to every curve. His heart raced as he watched her smug face. <em>God, she is trying to murder me by looking like that.</em></p>
<p>“Detective Johnson. You came,” he said as he realized the awe for her appearance that had seeped into his voice. His attention drifted back to the book in front of him.</p>
<p>Her eyebrow arched as she watched him sign her book. “We need to talk,” she said as she scooped the signed book into her arms.</p>
<p>He found himself nodding as he still couldn’t believe she was standing in front of him looking like an angel dressed to kill. He cleared his throat as he looked behind her to see only a few more people. “I’ll be available in a minute if you want to wait for me to finish,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said calmly. “I’ll be at the set of couches directly behind you.” With that, she walked away, and Ben couldn’t help but watch her. His decorum couldn’t prevent his gaze from devouring the sight of her when the dress she wore clung to every curve and slope. She was breathtaking, and someone he wanted to really get to know better. So much better. It didn’t help that he hadn’t been with anyone for over two years.</p>
<p>As he scanned the room, he caught Leia’s confused face as her gaze drifted from Ben and Rey. A book heavily thumped in front of him as the next guest waited for him to sign it. He couldn’t wait for this book signing to finish so he could talk to the detective. Hopefully, this meant she was ready to talk about the case and help him. He just hoped that this didn’t lead him to regret it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p>
<p> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Detective Johnson make a deal. The next morning, Ben ponders the direction his life is going and that he feels so alone in a city of millions of people. By the end of the afternoon, Ben has a visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! And the plot thickens for Benjamin Solo. More characters are being added and so is the complexity of the story. I hope you are all doing well in America with the anxiety of the election dragging on. Hopefully, we will hear a definitive answer soon.</p>
<p>Thank you for all your love through your kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben grabbed the last book he needed to sign when Armitage leaned over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"So, I see that the lady of the hour has arrived," he said quietly as Ben handed back the book to the lady in front of him with a smile. "I am impressed, Ben. She is definitely worth the wait."</p>
<p>Ben turned to him. "It's not like that. She's the daughter of the murder victims in the case I found," he said quietly. Armitage gave him a conceited look as Ben stood up and straightened his jacket and tie. "And yes, the fact that she is gorgeous is a bonus."</p>
<p>"I knew it! Ben, I can read you like a book," Armitage said, quiet and excited. "That and the fact you looked like you were going to fall to her feet and worship her…."</p>
<p>Ben groaned. "Is that what I looked like?"</p>
<p>Armitage nodded. He looked like he was about to burst. "I think you still have some drool there." He pointed to Ben's left side of his mouth.</p>
<p>Ben swatted his hand away. "Stop it. I need to convince her to help me. Now, how do a look?"</p>
<p>Armitage studied him for a moment. "Like a desperate man." Ben gave him a stern look. "Fine. You look fine. Now go talk to the woman before she decides to leave."</p>
<p>Ben glanced behind him at Detective Johnson sitting on the couch, flipping through the book in her hand. <em>No, not any book. My book.</em> She had come here to talk to him after his invite. He cleared his throat and with Armitage's encouraging pat on his back, he walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Detective Johnson," he said coyly as she looked up at him. "I hope you are enjoying the party."</p>
<p>After she placed his book on the coffee table, she stood and crossed her arms. "It's impressive. Never been here before. But that's not why I am here."</p>
<p>Ben motioned to the couch for her to sit. She sat back down as he sat across from her on the other couch. "How can I help you, Detective?"</p>
<p>"I thought I was helping you. You coming into my life and dragging my parents' murder back out into the open is not helping me. Not that it matters to you."</p>
<p>Ben studied her. "I didn't mean to cause any hurt. I just wanted to ask you some questions about what you remember. Aren't you curious if maybe the officer on record didn't do enough? What if asking those questions help bring new information to light? Don't you want to solve their murder?"</p>
<p>"You don't want to solve the murder. You just want to quell some dark desire to create the perfect story. A best-seller." She tapped the book in front of her. "Have you ever lost a parent, Mr. Solo?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Ben said quietly. "My father."</p>
<p>She nodded at him. "Then you know how it is to lose someone close to you. I lost two of them. To you, it is a story waiting to write itself. To me, it was my life."</p>
<p>Ben sat quietly as he watched her. "So, does this mean what exactly?" He was afraid to even think about what she meant.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched her perfectly red lips purse in thought as the sound faded away. There was nothing in the room but her and him. Her finger brushed the cover of his book and he could almost hear the whisper of the promise that this could work. They could work together. She crossed her ankles and the soft breath of fabric from her dress glistened in the soft lighting, her heels clicking lightly against the floor.</p>
<p>She gazed up at him. "I will help you. I will answer any questions you have. In return, you will help me solve their murder and be able to write your book."</p>
<p>Ben swallowed hard. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Okay. Great," he said brightly as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants leg.</p>
<p>She held up her hand. "That is not all. You will have one month to do it. If we do not solve it, you do not get to write the book."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to argue with her but he shut it quickly because of the stern look she gave him. She wanted an argument. Well, if that is what she wanted, who was he to begrudge her the privilege. "One month?" he hissed. "What kind of timeline is that? This murder has been unsolved for twenty years!"</p>
<p>She stood up and towered over him. "That is the timeline I'm giving you. Take it or leave it."</p>
<p>Ben stood and buttoned his jacket as he stepped next to her. She wasn't telling him everything. "Then I guess I will be doing this on my own," he said lowly, his voice vibrating the air between them. "Enjoy the book."</p>
<p>He stepped away from her to head back to the bar. He really needed a drink now but not as much as he wanted her help.</p>
<p>"Stop!" she called after him. A smug smile drew across his face as he turned around to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, Detective?"</p>
<p>She walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "The reason it is one month is that the reason is how much time I can take off work to do this. It's all my leave time," she growled.</p>
<p>He nodded. "Understandable. So, we will be doing this off the books? We can't use your resources at the precinct?"</p>
<p>"Who said we wouldn't be using any resources? I'm sure you have your own and I have mine," she scoffed as she looked at him smugly. "Unless your resources are as good as your speech writer then I would rather not use them."</p>
<p>Ben cocked his head in confusion, his brows furrowed. "You didn't enjoy my speech? Some might say it oozed with charm."</p>
<p>"It was oozing with something, but I wouldn't call it charm," she barked a laugh.</p>
<p>Her laugh was appealing and he couldn't help but give her a cocky smile. "Detective Johnson, if I didn't know why you were really here, I would think you just came to insult me," he cooed as he leaned toward her, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p>Her facade fell for a moment then a self-satisfied smile graced her face. "Don't flatter yourself in thinking everything is about you, Mr. Solo."</p>
<p>"Mr. Solo was my father. Since we are going to be working together, you can call me Ben," he said as he noted that she didn't move away from him. He could feel her breath on his skin and smell the sweetness of her scent. It was then when she pulled back from him, breaking the tension that was keeping them in place.</p>
<p>"I don't think so, Solo." She shifted the book in her hand like she was enjoying the weight. "I will be contacting you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ben grinned at her as he put his hand in his pocket. "You haven't even asked me for my number, Detective."</p>
<p>She cocked her eyebrow. "You act like I don't already have it, Solo."</p>
<p>He stepped back, almost speechless. She already his number? She could have called him instead of showing up here. So, what was her game by showing up at the party? Was it a power play? Or did she really want to be there? He studied her confident posture as she stood magnificently in front of him, adorned in that beautiful dress that shimmered with each breath she took.</p>
<p>"So, we have a deal?" she asked as she tapped the book in her hand, breaking him out of his daze.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped up to hers. "Of course. I'll wait for your call. I guess we will arrange where we will meet when you do?"</p>
<p>She smiled and he almost melted at the sight of those red lips moving. "Yes. We'll talk more later, Solo." She began to walk away from him and he felt like she was taking a piece of him with her. When she turned back to him, she said, "Oh, and thank you for the book."</p>
<p>"Anytime," he muttered and he gave her a meek wave.</p>
<p>She clutched the book to her chest and walked down the stairs. He could feel the absence of her immediately as he looked at where she had been standing just a moment ago.</p>
<p>A simple touch on his arm startled him out of his reverence. "Who was that Benjamin?" Leia asked.</p>
<p>Ben cleared his voice and he looked down at his mother that was standing beside him. "Someone that's going help me with my book. She's a police detective."</p>
<p>Leia gave him a knowing look. "Is that all?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mother. That's it." Ben sighed heavily. "I need another drink."</p>
<p>As he descended the stairs, he watched Detective Johnson retrieve her coat and bag. She glanced back at him as if she knew he was watching her. Their eyes locked for a moment and then she was out the door into the darkness of the night, hidden in a city of millions.</p>
<p>As he walked to the bar, a hand touched his shoulder, and Ben's body shuttered. It was a violent reaction and he turned to see who had touched him. Alistair Snoke smiled a forced smile at him. The older man stood there in a tailor tuxedo, and his fading golden hair neatly brushed.</p>
<p>"Benjamin Solo! There you are, my boy! Congratulations on your new book," Snoke said gleefully as he offered his hand in greeting.</p>
<p>Ben took it tentatively. "Thank you, Alistair. I didn't know you were invited this evening." Ben had wished he had known so he could have asked Armitage to take him off the list.</p>
<p>"Well, it was quite a surprise for me too. First Order Publishing sent me here after Domaric Quinn became ill. In fact, he was sent to the hospital, though he is doing much better now," Snoke remarked as his face contorted into an expression of pity.</p>
<p>"Well, I am sorry to hear that. Give him my regards when he returns to work. Now if you excuse me, I was on my way to speak to someone," Ben said as he began backing away from the man.</p>
<p>"Of course. Of course. But you know that offer I presented to you a few years back still stands. We would take great care of you at First Order and we would definitely represent you better than Mr. Hux has," Snoke said with a hopeful gleam in his intense blue eye.</p>
<p>Ben pursed his lips and his hands gripped into fists. "Alistair, when I told you no five years ago, I meant it. I am happy with Armitage's management of my books. I was not looking for a change then and I am not looking for one now. Now, enjoy your evening," he said firmly before he turned and walked away for the distasteful man behind him.</p>
<p><em>Great</em>. Now he was going to have to avoid that man for the rest of the night. The bar was becoming more and more appealing to him as he stepped up and ordered another scotch. He turned with a scotch in hand to find Snoke still staring at him. He truly hated the man. Ruthless as a literary agent. If an author stopped being popular and their sales dropped, Snoke would cut them loose with no sweat off his brow. That was why Ben had refused his offer. Then with his father's death, Ben knew that his choice to stay with Armitage was the best after Armitage delayed his book release so Ben and his mother could mourn and settle Han's estate. It was the support that Ben really needed while his life was in turmoil.</p>
<p>He took a long sip of his scotch as he looked for his mother. They still needed to talk. He sighed as he made his way back upstairs. At least the party was going to end soon, and his bed was calling him. Maybe tonight he will get the rest he needed. <em>Maybe</em>.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the light of the sun peeking through his shades, Ben awoke the next morning, and his head throbbed as he rolled to his side. He groaned as he sat up, his feet swung over the side of the bed. After the Detective had left, Ben had drunk a few more scotches, and Armitage ordered him and his family a car so that they could get home in a timely manner. He barely remembered taking off his tux before he crawled into bed in just in boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Standing caused his head to rush, and he groaned again. "Never again," he swore as he made his way to the bathroom. The harsh light of the sun bouncing off his white tiled walls and mirror revealed his disheveled hair and the dark circles under his eyes. Even his drunken state couldn't chase away the nightmares.</p>
<p>After relieving himself in the toilet, he stepped into the rainfall shower and just let the warm water cascade down his head and body as he braced himself with one hand against the tile. He breathed as the water soothed, and the nightmarish images began to fade from his memory. He soaped up his hand, and he caressed it across his skin, cleaning off the last evening's activity. The cardamom and cedarwood smell of his body wash enveloped him as the warm water worked his sore muscles. He quickly washed his hair and rinsed it, water pouring gently down.</p>
<p>He turned the water off and stood there a moment, breathing. He should be happy. Detective Johnson agreed to help him and if they solved it, he would be able to write his novel. A month though. That wasn't a lot of time, especially on how cold this case was being that it's twenty years old. He pushed his hair out of his face and reached for his towel. She stepped out of the shower and swiped his hand across the fogged mirror as he dried off.</p>
<p>The man that stared back at him was unsure about himself. He didn't think they were going to able to do it. Not enough time. And if they didn't, he would have wasted his time and efforts for disappointment. He pulled the towel around his waist and secured it. He tried not to think about failure. Too many times he had felt like that - a failure. So many moments in his childhood where he felt like he had disappointed his parents. When his mother had to sidestep questions about her rebellious and problematic son. But his parents never gave up on him. They loved him and tried to be as understanding as possible. When he was twelve, he was sent to therapy, individual and family. That's when something came out in his sessions. <em>Childhood trauma.</em></p>
<p>"He must have witnessed something traumatic. Abuse. A death," his therapist had said to his parents as he sat there confused. He didn't remember anything like that. His parents asked a lot of questions. He was told that it must have been when he was young. All he knew were the nightmares. A dark figure looming in his dreams. And pain. There was always pain. And fear. With therapy, the dreams faded but did not go completely away. But after his father's death, the dreams morphed into watching his father die over and over. The plane with flames engulfing the engine area and his father trying to control the descent of the plane. The crash and the explosion that happened after the impact. Him screaming his father's name as he and Chewie ran to the plane. That moment haunted him now and the nightmares returned along with the guilt. He's not sure why he felt the guilt. He didn't kill his father but there was a part of him that felt like he maybe could have kept him from flying that day.</p>
<p>He grabbed his razor set as he turned on the hot water in the sink. His hair dripped water on his shoulder as he foamed up his shaving brush and painted the foam on his jaw, chin, and above his upper lip. The scraping sound of the razor as he passed it across his skin grounded him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>It was his therapist that suggested that he write down the dreams. His dreams diary morphed into stories that became his first novel in college that Armitage published, <span class="u">The Stranger in the Mist</span>. It was about a boy that witnessed something so heinous that he lost all memory of the event except for a vision of a dark stranger in the mist. The event came back to haunt him as an adult as he became a witness to another murder only to begin recalling details of the first crime. It had become a best seller within a few months after it was published. He even had won a few awards.</p>
<p>His mother and father both said that he had taken something that could have been a traumatic experience and made it a positive one. They had been so proud of him. Every award. All the recognition. He had proved that he didn't need to follow in the legacy of his family before him. That he could forge his own path and still be successful.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily before he took a hot washcloth and washed off his face of the left-over foam. He hung the cloth and trudged out into his bathroom. The siren call of his bed beckoned him, but he walked into his walk-in closet to pick out a dress shirt and pants for that day. He laid them on his bed and grabbed fresh boxer briefs from his chest of drawers. Before he dressed, he used his towel to dry his hair. Once he was dressed, he pulled up the shade to look out across the city. From this height, the city looked serene and full of promise. Just like today was for him. Detective Johnson was supposed to call him today. They would meet to discuss the case and how to begin. He had a good feeling about it. Today was going to be a great day.</p>
<p>He made one last stop in the bathroom the fix his hair before heading downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He could hear the banging of a pan as he descended the stairs. His mother was in the kitchen with a bowl of eggs, cracked and ready to be cooked.</p>
<p>"Mother," Ben said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Look at you being all domestic!"</p>
<p>Leia made a dismissive gesture with her hand as she struggled with the large bowl. "Now don't you be ungrateful for what I am doing."</p>
<p>Ben chuckled as he took the bowl from her and poured the eggs into the pan. He kissed her on the cheek. "I am never ungrateful for anything you do Mother."</p>
<p>She patted him on his cheek. "Good to hear. Now maybe you can forgive me for telling Amilyn something that she jumped to her own conclusion." She stirred the eggs in the pan with a wooden spoon as Ben grabbed the sausage from the fridge.</p>
<p>He sighed. "Mother, we talked about this last night. You are forgiven. I know you didn't say the exact words "writer's block". Even Amilyn told me as much." He grabbed a small pan from the cabinet and lit the burner as he placed it on the stove.</p>
<p>"Well, good," Leia said as she continued to stir. "Kaydel should be down soon. She's going to some museum today with a few of her friends."</p>
<p>"Oh, which one?" Ben asked, interested to see if it was some new exhibit. He turned the sausages in his care.</p>
<p>"I don't know. You'll have to ask her," Leia grumbled.</p>
<p>Ben looked at Leia in concern. "Mother, is everything all right?"</p>
<p>Leia sighed heavily as she continued to stir. "I talked with a few people that are on the board of that charity that I am interested in last night. According to them, I may not be board member material after all."</p>
<p>Ben scoffed. "That is absolutely ridiculous, Mother! You are perfect for the… what charity was it again?"</p>
<p>"The Family Housing Project of New York. It helps lower-income families find better and safe housing. They also provide scholarships to private schools for their children," Leia said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Sounds like you are exactly what they need," Ben insisted.</p>
<p>Leia grinned up at him. "You're right. I'm going to submit my resume to them today. Here, can you finish this up for me?" She handed him the spoon.</p>
<p>"Definitely, Mother. Don't be too long, or the eggs will get cold," he whispered as she kissed him on his cheek.</p>
<p>The eggs finished quickly, and he took them off the burner. The sausage finished shortly after that. With the stove off, Ben made himself a cup of coffee. He heard her before he could see her. Kaydel clumped down the stair in her boots and dressed for her day out with friends.</p>
<p>"Where's Mom?" Kaydel asked as she hugged Ben around the waist. He kissed her on top of her head. "She said she was going to make breakfast."</p>
<p>"She was, but now she's submitting her resume for that charity position. So, she says you're going to a museum with friends today. Which one? Is it a new exhibit?" He dished out eggs and sausage on a plate and handed it to Kaydel.</p>
<p>"It's a drawing workshop at the MoMA. Beaumont and Jannah are going to meet me there," Kaydel said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Sounds thrilling. So, this Beaumont…," Ben began.</p>
<p>"Is just a friend," Kaydel balked as she rolled her eyes. "Jeez. You're as bad as Mom sometimes. Maybe I should ask about that hottie at the party last night. Things seemed hot and heavy when you were talking to her. That and the fact she was dressed smoking hot." She arched her eyebrow at him as his mouth moved like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>He grumbled as he fixed his plate. "That woman, mind you, is a police detective. And nothing was going on last night between us." He sat in a huff next to her at the breakfast bar.</p>
<p>Kaydel laughed as she elbowed him. "There was no denying that you like her, Ben."</p>
<p>"Maybe so, but I have it on high authority that she does not like me," he scoffed and took a bite of his eggs.</p>
<p>Kaydel studied him for a moment. "I don't think so, but what do I know. I'm just a girl in high school." She shrugged. "So, what did she want?"</p>
<p>"She's going to help me with that cold case for my story," he explained. "She's going to call me later today so we can get started."</p>
<p>"Wait, is she the daughter of the murder victims? And she's a police detective?"</p>
<p>Ben nodded as he drank his coffee. "I know. Intense, right? I couldn't have written it any better." He turned to her as his arms spread dramatically in front of him like he was framing a picture. "Young girl of murdered parents swears to find his parents' murderer by becoming a police officer." He grinned broadly at her. "It's brilliant and it needs to be part of my book."</p>
<p>Kaydel cringed. "As a police officer, she might not appreciate being part of your book."</p>
<p>Ben furrowed his brow. "Why not? She's a fan of my novels. I would think she would be flattered."</p>
<p>Kaydel laughed, astonished. "She's a fan?" Ben nodded eagerly. "Then, she definitely won't want to be in it."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>Kaydel finished her last bite of food. "We read to escape, not to know we are in the story. Especially a murder mystery. Nothing turns out well in your books."</p>
<p>"Well, that's the murder part!" Ben said as he watched her put her plate in the sink.</p>
<p>She kissed him on the cheek. "Exactly. I've to go. See you later!"</p>
<p>Ben waved to her as she collected her purse and sweater. "Okay. Have fun with your friends."</p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment before she headed out the door. Ben sighed. Here was a Saturday, and he had nowhere to be and no friends to meet. Well, he did have someone he was supposed to meet, but he didn't know when she would call. And she wasn't his friend. At least not yet. Maybe she could be something more.</p>
<p>He scoffed at himself for the thought. Detective Johnson was an accomplished woman in her career. She seemed calculated and organized. She was driven being that she was a homicide detective at age twenty-five. She didn't need the likes of him. He was reckless at times, didn't like rules, and liked to do things on a very lax schedule. He would only mess her life up just as he did with Bazine's.</p>
<p>Bazine was a driven corporate lawyer with one of the top firms in the city. She had it all – beauty, brains, and the boldness to go up against the biggest, ruthless lawyers in town. She had everything going for her. Then she met him one night at the bar that Armitage and he meet for drinks weekly. There was an obvious instant attraction, and sparks flew. And the sex – the sex was mind-blowing. The best he had had in a long time. She was aggressive and assertive in bed, and he revealed in her enthusiasm. After a few months, her schedule started to put a damper on their time together, so Ben invited her to move in. At first, it helped, but as time dragged on they both knew that it was not going to work. All the time they were together, Ben felt like he didn't fit into her world and the people in it. Like he was keeping her from excelling and moving up to partner. He had thought he loved her, but now in retrospect maybe he loved how unafraid she was to put herself out in the world. When Ben saw her six months after she moved out, she looked good. Happy. She was dating a Wall Street Financial Analyst. A man that she was proud to show off. A man that was probably driven like she was and understood her better than Ben could ever.</p>
<p>That's why Ben was determined to make sure this arrangement with Detective Johnson would work. No matter how attracted he was to her. They were going to work together to solve this case and he was going to write his book. Then everything would go back to what it was before unless she wanted to be friends. He wasn't going to hold her back from being the person she wanted to be.</p>
<p>He pushed the last of his eggs around his plate when Leia finally came back downstairs. Ben perked up at the sight of her.</p>
<p>"Did you submit your application, Mother?" he asked brightly and stood to get her a plate for her eggs and sausage.</p>
<p>"I did, I did!" she exclaimed as she began to gather up her purse and coat.</p>
<p>The plate drooped in his hands as he watched her. "Going somewhere, Mother?" <em>She was leaving?</em> Why did everyone keep leaving him?</p>
<p>"Sorry, darling, but Amilyn called and wanted to have brunch again." She held up her hand before he could say anything. "And my lips are sealed about you. She won't hear a single thing about the story you're working on. I promise."</p>
<p>He put the plate on the counter. "Okay. Have a good brunch and tell Amilyn hello for me," he said and he couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his voice.</p>
<p>Leia pouted at him. "Darling, I'll be home later. Maybe we can make dinner together?" She placed her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Sound great, Mother. Have fun."</p>
<p>She patted his chest and breezed out the door. The sound of the door shutting made his heart drop. <em>Alone again. Always alone.</em> That voice in his head that told him he was a disappointment, that he would be alone crooned like some distant memory. Like he was on the verge of grabbing it and bringing it to the light of day. The voice that he tried to push down into the darkest recesses of his mind so that he couldn't hear it.</p>
<p>He sighed and made his way into his office. He opened the curtains to let the bright sunshine in, and the dust flew into the air, catching the light. He looked down at the street below at the throngs of people going places and moving about, not knowing he was looking down at them. He touched the cool glass of the window, leaving a handprint like it was a cry from him to say that 'I was here'. That he existed at that moment. He turned and leaned up against the wall, looking at his desk and the multitudes of paper and books piled on it. Notes from his latest novel. Edits. The research he had used. Things that needed to be filed away for future reference. Well, if everyone was going to be out and about today, he might as well get some work done today. Get organized. Prepare for the new story. Maybe even start writing some preliminary background story on his reporter character. Then when Detective Johnson called, he would be ready to begin. He smiled brightly. <em>Yes, today was going to be a good day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone rang, and it took him a moment to register that it was ringing. His hand was firmly gripped in his hair as he thought, scratching notes on his notepad. He was hunched over his desk, and the light outside was fading, making it known that it was late in the afternoon. His phone rang again, and he shuffled the papers on his desk to find it.</p>
<p>"Hello?" he said breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Solo," she said in greeting. Her tone was straight and unbothered.</p>
<p>"Detective Johnson," he said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "So good for you to call." She was calling him. He stood to look out his window.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Can you please inform your doorman to let us in? He's giving us a hard time," she sounded irritated.</p>
<p>"Of course. Please put Mr. Cethro on the phone." Ben waited as he heard the phone being passed.</p>
<p>He heard his doorman clear his throat in exasperation. "Mr. Solo?" The man's voice had a properness about it, his British accent crisp in his voice. "These ruffians are requesting passage to your suite."</p>
<p>"Yes, Charles. I am sorry I didn't know they were coming today otherwise, I would have put them on the list for admittance. It will not happen again."</p>
<p>He sniffed loudly as Ben heard the man typing on his computer. "Do you wish me to add them to your list of visitors, sir?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please, Charles. I would much appreciate it," Ben said as he hurried to the front door. He checked his hair in the mirror one last time before opening the door.</p>
<p>Ben heard the sound of the clicking of keys and the soft murmur of voices. "Done, sir. They are on their way up."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Charles. Again, I am sorry for not informing you sooner." As he hung up, he realized how breathless he was as he watched the floor lights on the elevator move from one to another. Then it registered in his mind that Charles had said "them". As in more than one. He knew it was Detective Johnson. She was the one who called her. Who else could be with her?</p>
<p>Finally, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, revealing Detective Johnson with a file box in her hand. Behind her were Poe and Finn. They held their own file boxes.</p>
<p>"Detective Johnson," Ben said firmly as opened his front door wider. "Sergeant Dameron. Detective Storm. Welcome. Come in."</p>
<p>They entered his house and placed the file boxes on his coffee table. He closed the door behind him as he watched them look around.</p>
<p>Poe whistled. "So, this is what a penthouse looks like. Nice digs, Solo."</p>
<p>Ben didn't know what to say. Should he simply say "thanks"? Or say something cleverer? He went with the simple. "Thanks. I like to call it home." He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to give the impression that he was used to people barging in on him every day.</p>
<p>Detective Johnson gave him a look and snorted. "It is your home." She huffed as she sat down on the couch. "So, I guess you already know Finn and Poe."</p>
<p>"We've met," Ben said as he eyed the two men. He had a feeling that they didn't want him to tell her about their impromptu meeting yesterday. He glanced at the pile of boxes on his table. "So, what are in the boxes?"</p>
<p>She gently touched the box near her. "Everything I have on my parents' case," she said quietly. "Copies of all the information at the precinct plus some of the information that I have gathered over the years."</p>
<p>"I guess we are starting tonight," Ben said as he went to the fridge to grab a beer. "Beer?"</p>
<p>He heard murmurs of agreement and he grabbed three more to pass out.</p>
<p>"Have you all eaten yet?" Ben asked as he sat down on the back of the couch and he took a long drink from his bottle.</p>
<p>"No, we just came from the precinct," Poe said, and he took a sip of beer. He made a face that showed Ben that he appreciated the taste.</p>
<p>Ben pulled out his phone and flipped the delivery app. "Is Chinese food good? Or how about Thai?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Thai. I haven't had that in forever," Finn said, and Ben nodded along with the others.</p>
<p>"Then, Thai it is," Ben said as he found his favorite Thai place. Dinner would be on him, and hopefully, by the end of the night, they could formulate a plan. He watched as Detective Johnson interacted with Poe and Finn. They seemed to be good friends as well as co-workers. Ben ordered a variety to be delivered and he sat down on the couch next to the Detective.</p>
<p>"While we wait for the food to be delivered, where do we begin?" he asked as he looked earnestly between them.</p>
<p>Detective Johnson smiled at him as she pulled one of the boxes toward her. "Why at the beginning… it is always a good place to start."</p>
<p>He felt the apprehension of new beginnings before him as he watched her open the box. He knew his life was about to change. One way or another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Charles Cethro is a modern name for C-3PO.</p>
<p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p>
<p> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben, Finn, Poe, and Rey work through the details of Rey's parents murder, and they are interrupted. Rey learns a bit more about Ben. Rey reveals her connection to her favorite author.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back!<br/>Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and kudos. I have been enjoying your encouragement and love for this story. Please continue to let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of Pa-Yao Beef Noodles, Red Curry, and Pad Nam Prik Pow Koon permeated through Ben’s apartment as they ate. Files were all over the coffee table, and the boxes stacked to the right of the couch. Ben took another bite of his Pa-Yao beef noodles as he pointed to a picture on the table. He grunted as he chewed, and Detective Johnson threw him an irritated look.</p>
<p>He swallowed quickly and cleared his throat before he said, “No, look at the layout of the bodies. In a robbery, the bodies would have more dispersed because it would have been in the passion of the moment. Bodies would have been in motion. Or they would have been by the door if they had interrupted a robbery when they got home. But here, they were in the living room, far from the front door and positioned next to each other. This was cold, calculated murder. They were rounded up and executed.”</p>
<p>He was firm in his conviction, and his voice reflected it before he looked into her eyes. She had a broken look about her that she was trying to hide, and then he realized what he had said and who he had said it about. Her parents.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He shifted in his seat next to her as he looked at Poe and Finn. They shook their heads and were not going to offer him any support. Finn ate a bite out of his vegetable spring roll while Poe took a hard swig of his beer.</p>
<p>“That’s obvious, Solo, that it wasn’t in the “passion of the moment” as you said. Doesn’t mean we can rule out robbery,” Detective Johnson said lowly, and Ben knew that what she was saying was true. Robbery as a motive should not be ruled out.</p>
<p>The silence almost overtook them until he heard the lock on the front door unlatching, and it swung open, revealing Kaydel on her phone, lost in her own world.</p>
<p>“Kay,” Ben shouted almost too loud for the room, thankful that someone else had entered into the moment. Detective Johnson’s posture shifted a moment as she watched Ben stand and rush over to the young girl, who finally had seen that Ben had company.</p>
<p>“Ben,” Kaydel started as Ben swooped down on her and embraced her in relief. She returned his hug as she said curiously, “What is going on? You’re having dinner without me?”</p>
<p>Ben could feel the sets of curious eyes on them as he turned back toward the couch. “Everyone, this is my little sister, Kaydel.”</p>
<p>Kaydel made a dismissive voice as she rolled her eyes. “I’m not little, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben laughed awkwardly as he presented his guests to Kaydel. “Kay, this is Sergeant Dameron, Detective Storm, and Detective Johnson. They’re assisting me with research for my next book.”</p>
<p>Kaydel gave him an impish look, and he knew he was about to be in trouble. “Oh, that book. Wasn’t she the hot one you were drooling over last night?”</p>
<p>Ben groaned and massaged his temple as Poe and Finn began to laugh. Detective Johnson sat quietly, studying him and Kaydel. Kaydel smiled broadly, and he gave her an uneasy laugh as he hugged her again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Get yourself some Thai food before you make yourself scarce upstairs, okay?” Ben said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. “Payback is hell, Kay,” he whispered to her.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Ben,” she said as she walked to the breakfast bar to make herself a plate before she said to the small group in the living room area, “It’s nice to meet everyone.” She hurried upstairs, giving Ben a small smile.</p>
<p>Ben laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Little sisters.”</p>
<p>Poe and Finn exchanged a look before they both stood up. Detective Johnson gave them a confused look as they started gathering up their stuff, taking their plates to the sink in the kitchen. Ben felt her confusion. Were they done then?</p>
<p>“And where do you think you two are going?” Detective Johnson asked as she placed her plate on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Unlike you, we have work in the morning,” Poe said as put on his jacket.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it looks like you two need to talk about some things,” Finn said as he gave Ben a pointed look.</p>
<p>“What things? What the hell are you talking about?” Detective Johnson grumbled as she stood up.</p>
<p>Poe tapped Ben on the chest with his palm. “Watch out for the right hook.”</p>
<p>Ben gave them a nervous look. “Is she going to hit me?” he hissed.</p>
<p>Finn shrugged. “Never know. Just watch your mouth.”</p>
<p>Poe and Finn glanced back at the seething Detective Johnson before giving Ben a pitiful look.</p>
<p>Ben shuffled on his feet as he watched them leave. The door clicked shut, and Ben stared at it for a while. He was left alone with a woman that might be a bit angry with him. Not that he ever admitted his attraction to Kaydel. But he guessed it was very obvious to everyone. He made sure that he was sitting next to her on the couch all evening even when Finn appeared to be going to sit next to her. Which meant he probably needed to apologize to her. For what, his brain was still trying to figure it out.</p>
<p>He turned nonchalantly toward her, his hands in his pockets. “So, I guess we’re done for the night?”</p>
<p>Detective Johnson scoffed as she took her plate to the sink. “Just because the boys leave doesn’t mean we’re through for the night,” she said. “We have a lot of preliminary information to finish going through. Why Solo? Is it past your bedtime?” A smile tugged on her lips as she watched him squirm for a moment.</p>
<p>Ben huffed as he made his way back to the couch. “No,” he said indignantly. “It’s just we’ve been through a lot, and the crime scene photos are a bit much.” His voice softened. “They were your parents. You seeing them dead in those pictures has got to be hard for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m a cop. That’s what I do,” she said explained. “I look at crime scenes and try to solve a murder. That involves dead people, Solo.”</p>
<p>“But not people that you loved. People that you cared about you,” he said firmly as he leaned against the counter next to her, trying not to tower over her. “Detective, you don’t have to be indifferent.”</p>
<p>She stared at him. “That may be true, but being emotional about is not going to solve their murder, is it?” She pushed past him and sat down again on the couch. “Grab me another beer, Solo, and come sit down.”</p>
<p>“At least you could have said please,” Ben grumbled under his breath as he pulled two beers out of the fridge. He walked over and sat down on the couch, handing her one of the beers.</p>
<p>She nodded as she took it from him. “So, we went over the photos from the crime scene. Have we gone over all the notes from the reporting officer yet? What was his name again?”</p>
<p>Ben flipped through his notes on his notepad. “Enric Pryde. A homicide detective with the 54<sup>th</sup> precinct. And no, we were interrupted when the food got here.”</p>
<p>The detective dug through the paperwork in front of her. “He was the first detective on the scene. He said that a disturbance was reported by the downstairs neighbor. Officers Guich and Goode came to do a wellness check on the apartment.  The door was found ajar. The precinct was called after bodies were found.”  She thought for a moment, staring off in the distance. “Was the neighbor that reported the disturbance ever questioned?”</p>
<p>They both dug through the paperwork in front of them, paper shuffling as they flipped through the initial reports and any follow-ups.</p>
<p>Ben looked up at her. “I’m not finding anything. How about you?”</p>
<p>The detective gazed at the paperwork covering the table. “Nothing. Not even the name of the neighbor that reported it. It’s like they never asked them anything.”</p>
<p>“Maybe the report got lost. That happens sometimes with older cases, right?” Ben prompted.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, but it’s rare. Or maybe I forgot to copy it from the files,” she sighed in frustration. She took a long swig from her beer.</p>
<p>“This would be so much easier to organize our information if we had a murder board,” she grumbled as her hands gestured to the coffee table full of paperwork.</p>
<p>“I could pick up one tomorrow and set it up in my office so we are out of the way from any interruption,” Ben said plainly as he tried to organize some of the papers in front of him.</p>
<p>She looked over at him, amused. “So, your sister lives with you?”</p>
<p>Ben barked a laugh. “Yeah, she moved in a couple of years ago.” He took a sip out of his beer.</p>
<p>“Is she still in high school or college?” she asked as she settled back into the couch. “I didn’t realize anyone was living with you.”</p>
<p>“Junior in high school. She goes to Alderaan Prep.” Ben settled back into the couch and rested on arm across the back, his finger just inches from the detective’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, after my ex moved out, it was feeling really lonely here.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “She seems sharp as a whip. So, what she said was true then?” she said coyly as she studied his expression.</p>
<p>He almost choked on his beer. “About?”</p>
<p>The smile spread across her face. “About me being hot and your inability to keep saliva in your mouth?”</p>
<p>Ben felt his face flush and drew his arm close to him, holding his beer in his lap and his eyes watching the liquid move in the bottle. “Well,” he said and cleared his throat, “you did look quite incredible. I didn’t expect you to come dressed like that. It was almost if you dressed up for me.” His eyes raised to watch her expression, and he noticed a slight pinking of her cheek as she took another sip of her beer.</p>
<p>The front door handle jiggled, and the detective glanced at Ben with an eyebrow cocked. “Your girlfriend’s coming home?”</p>
<p>Ben’s eyebrows furrowed, confused at her insinuation, as the door opened. A familiar voice rang clear through the room.</p>
<p>“Benjamin, come and help me with these bags,” Leia grunted as she entered with an armload of bags.</p>
<p>Ben groaned as he hopped up to help. “Mother, what did you do? Buy out the Erso Boutique?” He gathered up a few bags from her arms, leaving her a more manageable load.</p>
<p>Leia laughed. “No, darling. But I did pick up a few things just in case I get that job.” Her eyes fell on Detective Johnson. “Well, hello!” The detective smiled shyly at her before Leia turned back to Ben. “Benjamin, you didn’t tell me you were having company,” she murmured to him.</p>
<p>“Well, I told you I was going to be meeting with the detective about that case for my book. Well, here she is. Detective Rey Johnson, this is my mother…”</p>
<p>“Leia Organa-Solo, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Detective Johnson said as she walked to Leia with an outstretched hand.</p>
<p>Leia smiled broadly as she handed Ben’s a few more bags and took the detective’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you too, Detective Johnson.”</p>
<p>“Rey. You can call me, Rey,” the detective said as she smirked at Ben.</p>
<p>“How come she gets to call you by your first name and I don’t?” Ben asked, the hurt showing in his voice.</p>
<p>“Because I respect her,” the detective said. Her gaze drifted back to Leia “I volunteered on your last campaign.” Ben grumbled as he went to dispose of the many bags in his hands by one of the stools in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Leia beamed. “You did! Well, thank you so much for your support. Ben, so you’re working on your book? That is so wonderful!”</p>
<p>“Well, we are working on the preliminary details of the case so we can… well,” he huffed in frustration. “Yes, Mother, I am working on my book.” His mother never understood his process for writing a book, and this case was different. It was unsolved, and they were going to have to solve it for him to be able to write the book.</p>
<p>His answer pleased his mother. “Well, then I won’t keep you both. I need to get my rest for my interview tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you have an interview tomorrow?” Ben said, surprised that she had heard back so quickly.</p>
<p>“Why do you think I went shopping?” Leia scoffed as she picked up a few bags for the floor next to the breakfast bar.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Mother. My credit card statement says something otherwise,” he smirked at her, and Leia made a frustrated noise.</p>
<p>“Benjamin Solo, I did not bring you into this world to ruin my fun,” she said with a playfulness that feigned a bruised ego.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Mother.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Buy whatever you need.” He gestured to the bar and the numerous amounts of food. “I bought Thai because I had guests. I know we were going to cook together, but we can do that tomorrow if you still want to,” he said softly as he pulled a plate out of the cabinet for her.</p>
<p>Leia smiled as she placed her bags on the floor next to the others and took the plate from him. “I would like that, Benjamin.” She looked pointedly at the detective as she began to fill her plate. “I would love it if you would both join me while I ate.”</p>
<p>Detective Johnson smiled at her. “I would be honored.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled at his mother as he grabbed a napkin and chopsticks for his mother as they made their way to the small table by the great windows overlooking the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia bid them a good night after she finished eating. Ben had helped her upstairs with her multitudes of bags and had wished her and Kaydel a good night. As he made his way downstairs with Kaydel’s empty plate, he watched as the detective looked out the window over the illuminated city, glimmering in the darkness. She was relaxed with one hand resting on the window and the other rest by her side. Quiet in thought. She must have heard him coming down the stair because she turned and gave him a quick smile before she moved to the couch again.</p>
<p>They had talked for over an hour with his mother, and Ben loved watching the detective laughing and chattering, relaxed in his presence. His mother shined as she talked about her time in Congress as a Senator. Rey sat in quiet awe as she listened to his mother’s numerous stories. Ben had heard them all, but here is the detective’s presence, he found a new appreciation for them.</p>
<p>However, to his dismay, she even told stories about his childhood. About him being a shy, sweet, but mischievous boy. Being a troubled, strong-headed teen. Leia had even told the story about the time he stole his father’s motorcycle to go to meet his friends at Coldplay’s concert for the Twisted Logic Tour in September of 2005.</p>
<p>They had been living in the suburbs outside of the city. He had just gotten his learner’s permit, and a friend was going to drive them into the city for the concert. One outburst with his dad, and he was put on restriction after he had been told for three months that he could go. He had bought his tickets already, and the concert had been sold out. Ben wanted to go, and “no” had not been an option. He already knew how to ride his dad’s bike since his father had taken him out to one of the airports that his father frequented. So, he sneaked out of the house by climbing out his window and down the trellis. He made it to the concert fine and had enjoyed himself. On the way home, he had been pulled over for not stopping completely at a stop sign. With no real license, he was arrested, and his dad’s bike was impounded.</p>
<p>His parents were called, and Leia had been furious while his father had quietly watched him. Leia was up for re-election in another year, and of course, her son’s arrest, even a minor infraction, did not look well for her. Han had grumbled at her and sent her home while he stayed back with Ben, filling out the release paperwork and paying his bond.</p>
<p>Han had not been thrilled with him as they walked out to Han’s car, a 1970 Ford Falcon. But as soon as they shut the doors, Han burst into a hardy laugh and patted Ben on the shoulder. He had told Ben how proud he was of his boy and that he showed a lot of balls. On the way home, they talked about the concert he went to, and Han had shared his own stories about seeing the Rolling Stones and other bands in concert back in the 70s. It was one of those moments with his father that he had not expected – a bonding between father and son. One of the last ones he had before his parents’ divorce a year later. After that, he didn’t spend much time with his dad because his dad touring with air shows around the country. It put a wedge between them, and yet Ben really can’t remember why.</p>
<p>Ben sighed heavily as he washed the dishes in the sink. He had already put the last of the food in containers and had placed them in the fridge. Detective Johnson was packing all the paperwork back into the boxes that she, Poe, and Finn had brought. Upstairs was quiet, and Ben figured that his mother and Kaydel had gone to bed. The loudest sounds were the shuffle of papers and the water pouring in the sink.</p>
<p>Ben gazed up at her as she shifted between the box on the couch and the stack of papers and files on the coffee table. Her slight form stretched and bent with such delicacy that Ben forgot what he was supposed to be doing. The last plate hung loose in his grasp while he watched her hair come out of the messy bun that she had put up while she talked with his mother. The urge to softly push the strand back behind her ear pulled at him. Ben shook his head and returned to finish his last dish.</p>
<p>Detective Johnson groaned as she stacked the last of the boxes on top of each other. She yawned broadly as she turned towards him. She studied him as he put the clean dishes away. His eyes flickered up to hers as he wiped down the counter.</p>
<p>“So, your mom is pretty great,” Detective Johnson said as she made her way to the breakfast bar.</p>
<p>“Yes, she is. I don’t know what I would do without her now,” Ben said quietly.</p>
<p>“She moved in with your sister after your break-up?”</p>
<p>Ben nodded.</p>
<p>“I heard about it in the news. Your break up seemed mutual,” Rey said as she sat down in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was. We just weren’t a good fit. We tried to make it work, but it just didn’t,” Ben said as he wiped his hands on the dishtowel.</p>
<p>She thought for a moment as she watched him. “So, is it true? You have an arrest record?”</p>
<p>Ben barked a laugh. “Yes. I went to court. I got a slap on the wrist and did sixty hours of community service at a local shelter. Dad had to drive me into the city for it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, which one?” she asked inquisitively.</p>
<p>“Jakku.”</p>
<p>A curious look crossed her face before she stood to walked back over to the couch. Ben furrowed his brows at her reaction.</p>
<p>“So, I guess you’re going,” he said quietly as he hung up the dishtowel. He moved into the living room area with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said as she pushed that strand of hair behind her ear. He was jealous of her fingers. <em>That was my job.</em></p>
<p>Ben nodded then gestured to the boxes. “We can put them in my office if you want. The building is pretty secure.” He awkwardly picked up two of the boxes and led her into his office. She followed with the last box and sat it on top of the others that he had placed on the floor near a leather high backed chair – his reading corner by the window. She glanced around his office, taking in all the things he had displayed. His awards. Several sculptures. An original painting that he had bought down in New Orleans. And then there were all the books. She touched the spines with her fingertips as she walked slowly until she stopped at his books. Her fingers caressed their spines with such care that he felt a warmth build in the pit of his stomach. An ache for her. A silent wish that she would touch him instead of his books like that.</p>
<p>She pulled his first novel off the shelf and opened it up. “I read this in high school. There was something about it that spoke to me. I was still trying to wrap my head around my parents’ death, dealing with foster homes, and this spoke about the loss that I was feeling. The hopelessness that I had in my life.” Her voice was small and meek.</p>
<p>Ben held his breath, afraid she would stop talking if he did. He came to stand next to her, leaning against the bookshelf. She turned to him and put the book in his hands. Her hand came to rest on top of the book.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say to her. Her eyes pleaded for him to say something, but he had nothing he could say. Her hand slid off the book, and he hugged it to his chest. His arms longed to wrap her into a hug, but he didn’t think she would let him. She stepped back away from him and looked around the room again.</p>
<p>“I should go,” she said quietly as she left his office. He put the book on his desk and followed her.</p>
<p>“Do you need me to call you an Uber?” he said, trying to be helpful.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve got it,” she snapped. “I’ll be over in the later in the morning. I have a few things to do first thing. And you have a dry erase board to purchase.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I do.” Ben ran a hand through his hair as he watched her grab her jacket and purse. He wanted to tell her that he understood her. That he had felt the same way. But the words were lost on his tongue, useless.</p>
<p>She walked to the door and turned, almost running into him as he rushed to open the door for her. He apologized, and she nodded as she stepped back a bit. He opened to door, and she stepped out into the hall.</p>
<p>“Good night, Detective Johnson,” he said.</p>
<p>“Good night, Solo,” she replied. She turned and walked the elevator. When she entered it, she disappeared from him as well as the chance to connect with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really am hopeless. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p>
<p> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben prepares for the real work to be started with Rey as he knows that there was a lot of material to cover and investigate. Little did Ben know that stepping out his front door would cause so many more questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back. Sorry for the delay. Life tends to get crazy when I have a deadline lol.<br/>The plot thickens and Ben's affection for the Detective Rey Johnson grows. Does she feel the same about him? *shrugs* Guess you will find out!</p>
<p>Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.</p>
<p>I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.</p>
<p>Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben groaned as he rolled over in his bed when he realized his cock was hard. That hadn’t happened in a while. Well, ever since Bazine first moved in. That was almost three years ago. A dream about a woman had caused his condition. But it hadn’t been about Bazine. He remembered her chestnut hair falling down around his face as she rode his cock and kissed him. Her lips had been soft and warm, bending to every movement of his. Her tight lithe body moved over him as he caressed her ass, her breasts, and her back, pulling her closer to him. As her fingers touched him, it felt electric and exciting.  And her cunt was warm, wet, and tight as it pulsed around his cock. The sounds she made left him wanting more of all of her. “Detective,” he groaned again as his hand grazed his cock. What he would give to go back to sleep and dream of her right now.</p>
<p>He stumbled into the bathroom and the shower, turning the water on full.</p>
<p>“Alexa,” he called out. “Play playlist ten.” Alexa repeated his request, and music began to play, echoing through the bathroom and drowning out his moans as he took his cock in hand. His left hand braced the wall as he stroked himself, feeling the pleasure radiating through his body. His breath hitched as he increased his speed, racing to his finish. That’s when he started to think about her – Detective Johnson in that beautiful, sexy blue dress from the other night. The one that graced her curves and left very little left to the imagination. When the Detective…. No... Rey bent over just slightly to pick up her book after he had signed it, and he had seen a flash of her hard nipples.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes…. Fuck…So beautiful…. </em>
</p>
<p>“Rey,” he moaned her name as he came hard against the shower wall, water washing away the evidence of his crime. He panted as he rested his forehead on the cold tile wall. Shame washed over him. She was not his to fantasize over. His mind knew it, but his body did not care. Just being in her presence yesterday… his palms hadn’t been that sweaty since his Senior Prom when he took Kyla Dalle, a sweet petite girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He had not dated much, and she had been a good friend. When he picked her up though, she was wearing the prettiest dress, and her hair had been done so that it framed her face nicely. Ben’s perception of her shifted, and his nerves took over. His sweaty palms had been a never-ending source of misery for him. Other than his nerves and sweaty palms, the night had been nice with dancing and eating together. She even had allowed him to kiss her on the cheek when he dropped her off. He was interested in seeing her again on a date, but she had vocalized that she was not interested in him that way. So, Ben backed off like he always did. His mother had taught him to respect other people’s wishes.</p>
<p>He sighed as he bathed, careful not to stroke himself too much lest he needed to jack off again. He stepped out of the shower, hair dripping water down his back, chest, and arms, a towel neatly tucked around his waist. Reaching for his razor, he thought about the day ahead. The whiteboard was supposed to be delivered today from a local office supply store he had purchased it from online last night. He was going to get everything set up for Rey’s arrival around lunch and then they were going to work. He figured that sometime that they would have to go interview some witnesses, maybe some of the officers involved in the case.</p>
<p>Ben nicked himself on the blade and cursed as he scrambled for a tissue to apply pressure to the small bubble of blood that was forming on his chin. This was not the morning he needed. He needed his mind centered and ready for whatever was in store. He quickly finished the rest of his face and grumbled as he used a wet washcloth to get the suds that were left of his face. It was moments like this that he wished he would just grow a beard out. But then he remembered the scratch and itch that a growing beard made out of his face, and he pushed the thought out of his mind.</p>
<p>Ben dragged his feet into his bedroom to gather his clothes for the day – a pair of jeans, a pale green button-down shirt, and a brown suede suit jacket. Casual but nice. Like he was not trying to impress the detective, but he knew he was. He wanted her to notice him just like he noticed her. His towel-dried hair was styled, and he headed downstairs to get some breakfast.</p>
<p>His mother was already eating an English muffin with jam and butter. She brightened when she saw Ben’s face, almost hopeful.</p>
<p>“Benjamin! Good morning!” Leia said too brightly for her normal morning greetings.</p>
<p>Ben slowed his steps on the last part of the stairs. “Morning, Mother,” he said almost suspiciously. She was up to something. He didn’t know what but she was. That gleam in her didn’t come without a price that normally he had to pay. “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”</p>
<p>Leia laughed quietly at him like he had just told a silly joke. Something was definitely up.</p>
<p>“So, that detective is supposed to come by again today, right?” Leia said offhandedly. <em>Uh-oh.</em> “Is she staying for dinner again?”</p>
<p>Ben swallowed hard as he made his way into the kitchen. “Maybe. If we work that long.”</p>
<p>Leia hummed as she took another bite of her muffin. “Well, I just wanted you to know that Kaydel and I have plans this evening so you and the detective will have the apartment all to yourselves.”</p>
<p><em>So, that was her plan.</em> Ben shook his head. “Mother, you don’t have to make yourself scarce. It’s not like that at all. She seemed to enjoy your company and all your stories last night,” he scoffed at her before he grumbled under his breath, “I didn’t appreciate the stories though.”</p>
<p>“What, darling? I didn’t quite catch that last part,” Leia said sternly and he turned to see her arms crossed in front of her. <em>Shit, she heard me.</em></p>
<p>“Mother, look – “ he began, trying to explain how telling those stories embarrassed him as he poured himself a cup of rich, flavorful coffee.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know. But those stories are a part of you, and you weren’t always squeaky clean as your image is now. She wanted to know what it was like to watch you grow up, and I told her. You were difficult and stubborn sometimes, but you were so sweet and thoughtful at other times. She needs the whole picture before she sets her sights on you.”</p>
<p>Ben choked on the sip of coffee he took. He grabbed a napkin to wipe the drops of coffee from his shirt. <em>Damn it.</em> “Setting her sights on me? What the hell are you talking about Mother?”</p>
<p>Leia pointed a finger out at him. “Don’t act stupid with me. I am your mother. I know what goes on in your mind, and you like this woman. Enough that you let your mother ramble on about you all dinner last night.”</p>
<p>The statement stunned Ben. He had done that. He didn’t make her change the subject though he could have done that many times. And the detective hadn’t done that either. She sat and listened to Leia drone on as she waxed poetic about the boy she had known those many years ago.</p>
<p>“Well, I was being polite,” he said in some merger attempt to cover up the fact that he just realized the detective had been interested in it all. With what she had said about his first novel, it made sense somewhat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could it mean…? No.</em>
</p>
<p>There was no way she was any more than a fan getting to work with her favorite author if what Poe and Finn had been truthful. Just a friendly relationship. Nothing more than to solve her parents’ murder. Nothing more. Nothing less.</p>
<p>Leia gave him a stern look then made a frustrated noise. “Whatever, darling. But I will the first one to tell you ‘told you so’ when this all comes to a head.” She gathered up her breakfast dishes and placed them in the sink before she turned to him. “If you need me I will be in my room getting ready for my interview this afternoon.” She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.</p>
<p><em>Ahhh… and Mother thinks I am overdramatic</em>.</p>
<p>He sighed as he grabbed the eggs, a red pepper, and sausage crumbles from the fridge. As he started to heat the pan, Ben diced the pepper.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does she know? The detective had never said anything to lead me to believe she was interested in me.</em>
</p>
<p>He pushed the sausage into the pan, and it sizzled while he moved it with a wooden spoon. Yet his mother had a point about the detective. She had been very interested in his childhood and about the stories of when he was younger. She had acted strangely when he had mentioned where he had served his community service. Then there was the whole book thing in the library. How she opened up a piece of herself and had served it to him on a platter. He had broken the moment with his silence.</p>
<p>He angrily cracked the eggs over the cooked sausage and added the pepper. He beat the eggs in the pan, scrambling them. The aroma of his breakfast filled the room and made his mouth water.</p>
<p>He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, and Ben turned to see a sleepy Kaydel descending in her pajamas, robe, and slippers.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Kay! Glad to see you up. Are you hungry?” Ben said cheerfully.</p>
<p>She nodded as she rubbed her eyes as she sat down at the breakfast bar. “Can I have one of those?” She pointed to the breakfast burrito that Ben was finishing. He scraped the last of the egg mixture in the tortilla, folded it, and handed it to her. She mumbled her thanks, and he started another one for himself.</p>
<p>“Any plans for today?” he asked as he browned the sausage, the pan sizzling.</p>
<p>“Nope. Figured I could binge watch some of the shows I have saved.” She took a bite out of the burrito and hummed her pleasure as she chewed. After she swallowed, she asked, “What are your plans? Seeing that hot detective again?”</p>
<p>He glanced up at her as he cracked the eggs into the pan and added the peppers. “I will be working with the detective today. I have a month to finish this project, and we can’t waste any time.” He stirred the egg mixture in the pan.</p>
<p>“A month? I thought it took longer than that to write a book.” He could hear the confusion in her voice.</p>
<p>He poured the finished eggs into a burrito and grabbed his plate and coffee to sit next to her. “I made a deal with her that I had to help solve her parents’ murder in a month so that I can use it for inspiration for my book.”</p>
<p>Kaydel gave a side look. “You are an idiot.”</p>
<p>Ben blinked as he took a bite of his breakfast. As soon as he swallowed, he asked, “What do you mean? I know it’s a long shot.”</p>
<p>“She knows you are going to fail, and you would have spent all this time with nothing to show,” Kaydel said plainly. “Maybe it is a ploy to spend time with you? Is she a fan?”</p>
<p>Ben froze for a moment as her words crashed over him. Was the detective stringing him along? Before he could answer, the door chime sounded. <em>The whiteboard.</em></p>
<p>He answered the door and saw that the delivery man had left the large box leaning against the wall of the hallway. He dragged it all the way to his office, his breakfast forgotten on the counter. The conversation with Kaydel was lost in the past. He ripped into the cardboard encasing the board like a coffin, and it easily fell away for him. A bag of parts. Instructions loose in his hands. The world of possibilities mapped out in front of him. They were going to do this. They were going to solve this case, and he was going to write an amazing book. And maybe, in the end, the loneliness that he felt inside would be taken away by a woman as wonderful as Rey. <em>There I thought it. Her name.</em></p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Kaydel wondered.</p>
<p>“Murder board,” he murmured. He looked over the instructions then the parts bag in his hand. “Want to help me put it together?” He looked hopefully at her.</p>
<p>She shrugged and helped him lay out the parts.</p>
<p>With Kaydel’s help, the whiteboard assembled quickly, and soon Ben was looking at the finished product when he realized he didn’t purchase any magnets or dry erase markers. He looked at his cell and thought about texting Rey, but he hesitated. His stare seemed to burn a hole into his phone, and there was a knock on his front door. Soft and tentative. Then a more confident knock followed.</p>
<p>“That couldn’t be her yet, could it?” he muttered as he crossed through the living room to the front door. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00.</p>
<p>He unlocked the door and beheld Detective Rey Johnson – the most beautiful woman in Ben’s mind. He kept reminding himself that she was not a dream. That she was very real and standing in front of him. Her face was as lovely as he remembered. Her soft hazel eyes – a near mirror of his own color – shined with her intelligence that he loved about her. She wore a white peasant blouse tucked into her jeans. Her chestnut hair pulled back into a messy bun, revealing the neck he longed to kiss and mark his own.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it. I have no decency. </em>
</p>
<p>In her hand, she clutched her purse and a fabric shopping bag. When she saw him, color bloomed in her cheeks, and a shy smile graced her lips like he had caught her off guard.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat as she steeled her face. “Solo.”</p>
<p>“Detective,” he mirrored her greeting. His heart leaped into a rapid pace as he gazed at her face. “You’re early.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “My errands finished early.”</p>
<p>He opened the door wide and motioned for her to enter. “Kaydel and I just finished putting the whiteboard together.”</p>
<p>She made her way into his office and looked over the whiteboard. She nodded as she handed him the fabric shopping bag. He opened it and pulled out magnetic clips and dry erase markers. She had picked them up. He sighed in relief, and she shot him a strange look.</p>
<p>“I forgot to order markers and clips,” he muttered as he opened the packages.</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for you to get those.” It was a simple statement, and he realized she hadn’t.</p>
<p>“What do we do first?” he asked as he placed the markers on the tray.</p>
<p>She opened the first of the boxes next to his reading chair. “We fill up this board.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them over an hour to sort through the boxes, and they carefully filled out the whiteboard. A timeline for the murders. Pictures of the victims and the crime scene. Little strange details. Items that needed to be followed up. On the other side of the board, they listed questions they still had about the case.</p>
<p>“So, I went to the precinct this morning to look at the files on the case there. There was no statement from the downstairs neighbor that reported the disturbance,” she said as she wrote ‘neighbor interview missing’. “Either it was lost or not even done. That might be the best place to start. Go to the building and speak to the residences. Interview anyone willing to talk.” She popped the cap back on the marker.</p>
<p>“How many people that are still residents were living there twenty years ago?” he asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.</p>
<p>“We also might want to interview any of my parents’ co-workers so we can understand what was happening in the days prior to their death. We can also talk to my babysitter.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded. “Do you want me to drive?”</p>
<p>“No, I brought my car.” She said as she gathered up her clutch wallet and keys from her purse. “Ready?”</p>
<p>He nodded before exiting towards the living room. “Mother?” he called as he climbed the stairs. He knocked on her door. He could hear Leia shuffling around behind the door. When she opened her door, he noticed she was wearing one of the new outfits that she had bought – a smart blue pants suit and a floral blouse.</p>
<p>He smiled enthusiastically at her. “Mother! You look amazing! You are definitely going to get this job. You are wow them even before you open your mouth, then you will take the job once you do.”</p>
<p>Leia giggled and smacked Ben playfully on his chest. “You are just saying that.”</p>
<p>“No, Mother. You have a brilliant mind and a strong spirit. You will get this job.”</p>
<p>Leia blinked the beginning of tears from her eyes. “Say what you will, I have raised a wonderful son. Thank you, darling.” His chest warmed with her praise. Something that she would have never done years ago when he was younger. <em>How far we have come as a family…</em></p>
<p>She noticed his urge to run down the stairs. “Are you off to somewhere?” She looked down and saw Rey standing at the foot of the stairs.  Ben knew exactly what was going through Leia’s mind. <em>Marriage and</em> <em>grandchildren.</em> He knew that special glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Morning, Rey!” Leia called down and turned quickly to Ben as she grabbed Ben’s arm. “Off to work on your case?”</p>
<p>Ben nodded, knowing that the less he said, the better off he would be. Leia was a notorious plotter.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to take her out for a nice lunch. Remember Kaydel and I will be gone for the evening and won’t be home until late in case you want to work things out with Rey.”</p>
<p>Ben groaned softly. He knew what she meant. “Good-bye, Mother.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Behave yourself,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She answered him with a knowing grin, and he headed down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he said as he opened the front door for Rey.</p>
<p>As he followed her to the elevator, a quote from one of his favorites books came to mind. <em>It’s a dangerous business going out of your door. You step onto the road and if you don’t keep your feet, there’s no knowing where you might be swept off to.</em></p>
<p>As he glanced over to the detective as the elevator descended, he wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen, but if it was with her, the trip would be worth the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parking was disastrous near the building they were trying to get to. Ben was losing his patience.</p>
<p>“Just find a parking garage. I’ll pay for it,” he huffed as she circled the block for the tenth time.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she growled as she headed up the street a bit and into a garage. “But I would have found one eventually.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s wasting time,” he grumbled. He paid the attendant, and they got a ticket showing their date/time in. His mood was already darkening as he got out of the car. The traffic was frustrating, and Ben wished they had taken the subway or an uber. He could tell Rey’s mood was just the same as his – dark and stormy. It didn’t help that he was getting hungry too.</p>
<p>The detective huffed next to him as she took her notebook out of the backseat. “I’ll pay half after we hit an ATM.”</p>
<p>“No, Rey. I told you I would pay for it. You are doing me a favor by helping me,” he said tiredly, and his stomach growled softly. He really wished he had finished his breakfast that morning. She narrowed her eyes at him at the sound of her first name, but she didn’t correct him.</p>
<p>Ben smiled smugly to himself as they stepped onto the street. The mixed smells of different foods, oil, and car fumes hit them, and Ben wanted to choke, but he cleared his throat instead. He had forgotten how Jakku had smelled. When he worked the shelter, the smells and presence of the neighborhood were so different from where Ben had been living outside the city. But nothing was more different than the people themselves. They were regular people without wealth and affluence. He had loved their spirit and resilience. Rey was one of those people – she was strong, smart, and tough. A survivor.</p>
<p>The building they were looking for was just across the street and down two buildings. He hustled after her as she crossed. “So, what do we do first? Start on the first floor and working our way up?”</p>
<p>She scoffed. “That is what we would do during a fresh investigation, but this is a cold case,” she said plainly as she opened the front door to the apartment complex. The lobby was mostly brick with an occasional brass fixture, but it was clean and the floor was polished concrete. Charming and classic. “First, we visit the building manager and get a list of people that have been here for at least twenty years. That is if they give it to us.” She showed him her badge. The shine of the metal winked at him. “They could ask for a warrant, and then we have to go with plan B.” She glanced at the mailbox area, looking for the apartment number for the manager.</p>
<p>“Oh yay,” she groaned. “An old ‘friend’ is the manager.” She glanced at Ben. “This may not go well.”</p>
<p>Ben could feel the apprehension pouring off her. Ben steadied himself as she knocked, the echo of it sounding like a death peal in the small short hallway.</p>
<p>The door opened, revealing a tall, balding, rotund, older man, in a too-small t-shirt and jeans. His eyes narrowed when he saw Rey.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” he said with a deep voice and a thick Slavic accent.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too, Unkar,” Rey quipped. “I was wondering if you could help me out.”</p>
<p>“Why would I help you? You caused nothing but problems the last time you were here,” he grumbled as he leaned against the door frame, holding the door so it didn’t open any more than it needed to.</p>
<p>“I apologized for that misunderstanding, Unkar,” Rey reminded him. “Look, I am working on my parents’ cold case and really could use your help. Especially any information you have on the tenants around the time of the murders.”</p>
<p>Unkar’s eyes softened a bit as he watched her. “They were nice people. Didn’t cause any problems. Paid on time. It was a shame. Look, kid, I would like to help, but unless you have a warrant, I can’t assist you with anything. I have to protect myself from being sued or any angry tenants.” He chewed against the inside of his cheek. His gaze was hard and unmovable again. “You get me that paper, and my files are open to you. Now, get out of here before I have to call your supervisor again.”</p>
<p>As the door slammed in their faces, Ben looked at her, placing his hands in his pockets. “Nice guy.” She made an irritated noise as she walked back into the lobby with him. “So, what’s plan B?”</p>
<p>She smiled wickedly at him. “We talk to the nosiest person in the building. My old babysitter.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? So, I get to hear about some old stories about your childhood this time?”</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “I’m sure she has plenty of them, but as you said earlier, we can’t be wasting time.”</p>
<p>“I bet we will have an abundance of time. Gossip can be a real revelation to what was going on in the building at the time. So, you were with her that night, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my mom dropped me there just after four and they were supposed to pick me up at seven. My mom told her that they had to do something.”</p>
<p>They took the elevator to the third floor, and Rey confidently walked down the hall to apartment 304.</p>
<p>She smiled at him. “Now, she’s a bit eccentric and like a grandmother to me. So behave.”</p>
<p>Ben put his hands up in surrender. “I promise. Only good behavior from me.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded, bit her lip, and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“What? What? What?” an older exasperated voice called from the other side of the door. “Hold your horses! I’m coming.”</p>
<p>Ben heard the sound of a chain fall, two deadbolts unlocking, and a normal lock clinking before the knob turned. He shared Rey’s excitement, but he had other reasons. This person was a link to Rey’s past. A past that Ben was curious about.</p>
<p>When the door opened, there was no one there until he looked down. There she was - an older woman with silver hair neatly pinned up and thick glasses that obscured her kind brown eyes, just slightly shorter than his mother. Her aged skin was tanned and wrinkled. Ben looked at her in surprise as his body tensed and a confused ‘huh’ escaped his lips. Rey looked at him oddly, and the short woman gave him an amused look.</p>
<p>“Beeeen Solo!” the woman exclaimed such a loud voice that Ben cringed. “It’s been too long since your family brought you around. How is your darling mother and sister?”</p>
<p>Ben laughed uncomfortably. “Hey, Maz. Long time, no see.”</p>
<p>Rey looked stunned like she was trying to wrap her head around the situation.</p>
<p>“You don’t write. You don’t call. You become some big shot and don’t visit your old babysitter. I see how you are,” Maz said with a scolding look on her face.</p>
<p>Her irked gaze turned to Rey and softened as she pulled Rey into a hug. “Rey, it is so lovely to see you. I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks. I was getting worried since you visit every week, unlike some people.” She gestured to Ben.</p>
<p>Ben made a flustered sound. “That’s not fair. Mother never told me that you moved. As far as I knew you were still living in Takodana.” It was true. Maz used to live in a small house near a lake in that neighborhood just north of the city, which wasn’t too far from his parents’ neighborhood of Chandrila. The last time she had seen her was shortly before his parent’s divorce at his birthday party.</p>
<p>His outburst amused Maz. “Well, stop standing around in the hallway and come in. People will talk. And that’s my job.”</p>
<p>As he entered the apartment following Rey’s lead, he thought about his already eventful day. As if the day couldn’t get more interesting, his Uncle Lando was sitting there in the living room area with a cup of coffee, looking just as surprised as Ben was.</p>
<p>“Uncle Lando?”</p>
<p>Lando’s face split into a broad smile. “Ben, my boy! What are you doing here visiting this fine lady?” Lando looked so much like Ben remembered him except with a bit more grey in his hair. Same smile. Same charisma. Same style of dress – classic and debonair in a tailored suit and shirt.</p>
<p>Maz blushed and tapped Lando playfully on his arm, making a tsking noise. Rey was looking between Ben and Lando. She was just as confused about the situation as Ben was. His uncle was here at his old babysitter’s apartment, who happens to be Rey’s babysitter the night of her parents’ murder. What was he doing here?</p>
<p>“I’m helping Rey… I mean Detective Johnson investigate a murder,” Ben said as he gave Lando a big hug.</p>
<p>Lando and Maz exchanged looks. “Sit down you two. I think we need to have a long talk,” Lando said firmly.</p>
<p>Ben and Rey looked at each other. Today was not what either one had expected. Maybe he shouldn’t have walked out his front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p>
<p> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a>
</p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650">Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire</a></p>
<p>- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lando and Maz reveal some information that stuns Ben and Rey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Reylo family!</p>
<p>Life has been super busy in my household. I have begun to edit my original story that I will hopefully be sending out to literary agents beginning in January and my son has been doing college auditions for musical theatre programs at different colleges. Still can't believe he is a senior in high school. Whew! Where did the time go?</p>
<p>So as much as I want to update this story every week, I have opted to do every other week so I can also update my "Shooting Stars" story too.  Hopefully my edits will finish quickly and submissions go well and then I can return to weekly updates.</p>
<p>Thank you again for all your kind words of encouragement. Your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscription make my day and give me to fuel to keep writing this. And as always, let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.</p>
<p>I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.</p>
<p>Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p>
<p> Ben and Rey both hesitated and looked at each other before turning back to Lando and Maz.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you need to talk to us?” Ben asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Rey eyed the two of them as she stood next to Ben. “Maz, how do you know Solo?”</p>
<p>Maz made a dismissive voice as she made her way into the kitchen. “I used to baby-sit him since he was in diapers. I’ve been friends with his mother forever. That’s how I know his uncle here.” She filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove. “I’m to assume you want some tea, Rey dear?”</p>
<p>Rey shifted her gaze from Maz to Ben to Lando. Ben knew what she was thinking because he was feeling the same thing. This felt like an ambush.</p>
<p>Ben pointed a finger to Lando. “You were supposed to be at my book release party, but I didn’t see you there.”</p>
<p>Lando chuckled as he leaned against the bookshelf. “Yes, well, I was there until I saw someone that I didn’t want to meet.” Ben could tell that Lando was uneasy as he spoke about it.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>Lando stared at him for a moment, his eyes flicking to Rey. “I’m sorry, but I haven’t properly introduced myself.” Lando took Rey’s hand. His voice was smooth and suave just like Ben had remembered from his youth. The kind of voice that made women and men swoon as his attention focused only on them. “I’m Lando Calrissian.” He gestured to Ben. “I’m his honorary uncle and godfather.” He kissed Rey’s hand.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Ben said as he pulled Rey’s hand from his uncle’s grasp. Rey looked at Lando, stunned. “Enough of the smooth-talking.” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “And you didn’t tell me who you saw at the party that made you leave.”</p>
<p>Lando grinned at him sheepishly. “Well, yes. But before I tell you, I need to tell you something else.” His hand swept to the couch and chairs. “Please sit. There is so much to tell you.”</p>
<p>Ben swallowed and glanced at Rey. She was looking at him as if she was trying to put the pieces together. He knew how she felt because his mind was trying to wrap around the mystery before them and what did it have to do with Rey’s parents. The piping of the kettle broke them from their reverie.</p>
<p>Ben moved to sit on the couch, and Rey followed him. The slight taps of cups on saucers drew his attention to the kitchen, watching Maz pour water into one of the cups before she replaced the kettle to the stove. Maz looked up at him with her hands on the counter.</p>
<p>“I assume, Benjamin, that you want coffee like Lando?” Maz’s eyebrow arched, waiting for Ben to answer her.</p>
<p>“Yes, please. Black is fine,” he hurried to answer as he shifted in his seat, his leg very close to Rey’s on the small couch. He felt like he was taking up too much space and tried to tuck himself closer to the side.</p>
<p>Maz nodded as she poured the coffee. She placed the two cups along with a plate of small pastries. Ben’s stomach growled in celebration. Rey gave him a strange look, and he felt his face heat.</p>
<p>“I didn’t finish my breakfast,” he murmured as Maz placed the tray on the table before them.</p>
<p>Maz sat in the chair next to Lando as Ben took a sip of his coffee. The bitter taste bit at his tongue as he swallowed the warm liquid down. After he put down the cup, he picked up one of the pastries. “So, what is this all about?” he asked before he took a bite, the sweetness of the mini cherry Danish rolling over his tongue. He sighed loudly and felt the burning of eyes on him.</p>
<p>Lando rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. “I guess that I should start at the beginning,” he sighed wearily.</p>
<p>Maz nodded as she put her cup of tea down. “It’s a good place to start.” The phrase caught Ben unawares. It’s a phrase he used often, and Rey used it the previous night. They must have picked it up from Maz. Either that or he watched too much of “The Sound of Music” when he was younger.</p>
<p>“Yes, the start,” Lando mused. “Well, back in the day, your father, Ben, and I were in the Air Force. We were pilots. We were sent on many missions and most I can’t talk much about what they were exactly, but they were dangerous and not necessarily on the books. Of course, we didn’t know it at the time. Deliver cargo to this location. Pick up that here. Deliver these troops here. We did what we were told, never questioning why. Until one mission, we were shot down.” He paused to drink.</p>
<p>Ben edged forward. <em>My father was shot down?</em> “He never told me that. He would say bits and pieces when I was a kid, but never that.”</p>
<p>Lando’s laugh was humorless. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Han was particularly pissed about the cargo we were carrying at the time. He vowed that he was done with that shit if we ever made it out alive.” He rubbed his hands together. “That was very slim since we were shot down in Colombia. Two Americans in the middle of drug cartel territory. When we inspected the cargo, it was busted open. And guess what we found?”</p>
<p>“Weapons?” Rey piped in.</p>
<p>Lando pointed at her. “Bingo. Apparently, we were delivering weapons to the drug cartels, and we had no clue.” He laughed quietly. “Han was so pissed that he started cursing and stormed off into the jungle. I had to chase him down. Well, after arming ourselves and setting the plane on fire to destroy the rest of the cargo, we did make it out of the jungle and to a place where we could get back to civilization. Shortly after that, we both retired and went our separate ways.”</p>
<p>Ben knew that story. Lando began a tech company that specialized in security systems. Later, he opened a casino then another until he had three casinos under his belt, a tech security company, and several high-end retail stores. His father had often said that Lando had become too big for his breeches and was rolling in money. While his father had started his own air transport service, he had owned two planes – one for passengers and one for freight.</p>
<p>“Did you ever find out who sent you on these missions?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>Lando’s eyes brightened. “We did, kid. One of our commanding officers, Brigadier General Tarkin, arranged our missions. But we always had a feeling someone else was calling the shots. Someone hiding in the shadows. When our mission failed, Tarkin disappeared. Not retired. Not transferred. Disappeared. Han and I decided to keep our mouths shut. Chewie too. He was the pilot that picked us up after that mission.”</p>
<p>Ben sat back in his seat. The air in his chest seemed to refuse to enter as he tried to catch his breath. His brain was trying to keep up with everything that Lando was saying.</p>
<p>Rey held up her hand to Lando. “What does this all have to do with my parents’ murder? All this is about Ben’s family. Nothing to do with mine.”</p>
<p>Maz gave her a kindly look. “Patience, dear. We will get to that.”</p>
<p>Ray huffed and crossed her arms.</p>
<p><em>So, my family had to do something with Rey’s? </em>How could that be when he had never met them?</p>
<p>“Years go by, and Ben was born. All was quiet, but Han wouldn’t let it go. He never could. He started to nose around. Your mother was elected to the Senate as a Junior Senator. Ben, you must have been around four at the time?” He glanced at Maz, and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Anyway, that is when he began leaving you with Maz for extended amounts of time. Your father had his own air transport service. He would fly passengers or cargo around the world. That’s when he began to notice strange things. He started documenting cargo and specific passengers, keeping tabs on the comings and goings.” Lando leaned forward. “That’s when the threats started coming.”</p>
<p><em>Threats?</em> Ben’s ear perked at that word. He didn’t remember feeling unsafe or his parents on edge, but he did remember something else.</p>
<p>“Is about the time Mom and Dad starting having problems? When I was about fifteen?” Ben remembered his dad being around less at that time. Every time he returned, his mom and dad would get into fights.</p>
<p>Lando nodded. “Yes. Han was scared he had come across something that would put you and your mom in danger. He contacted me in Vegas. I had a couple of successful casinos and other businesses. I had contacts that he needed. He found out that money was being laundered and needed to follow the money. I helped him out. Chewie was already involved in some compacity. We found out the bank where the final place that the money was being deposited – Jakku First National.”</p>
<p>Rey gasped. “That was my father’s bank. He was the manager there.”</p>
<p>Lando nodded. “Yes, Bram Johnson was the bank manager. He was a fine man, Rey. An honest man. He was very concerned to hear that money was being laundered into his bank. He was helping us investigate before we got the police involved. We asked questions that we probably shouldn’t have. Then, Han and I intercepted a message about an assassin. Han decided to try to get your family, Rey, out of the city. He was going to take you all to Vegas to hide out until we found out about who was behind it. Your mother, Lessa, dropped you off at Maz’s so she could make arrangements for your apartment and everything in it. We waited until the next morning at the airport. They never showed. And then we heard the grim news from Maz.”</p>
<p>A silence fell as the memory of the event loomed in the space between them. Ben was no longer hungry. He gazed at Rey for a moment, gauging her reaction. She was quiet with her face locked into quiet sadness. Ben wanted to reach out and take her hand but resisted the gesture.</p>
<p>“So, did you find out who was behind it all? Where they the ones that murdered my parents?” Rey’s voice was quiet and firm as she asked the question that even Ben wanted to hear the answer.</p>
<p>Lando made a helpless gesture. “We never found out. When they died, all leads dried up. We tried talking to the detective in charge of the investigation, but he refused to listen. Said it was a robbery gone wrong.”</p>
<p>“Detective Pryde?” Rey asked as she leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Yes, that was his name. Stubborn son of a bitch. Wouldn’t listen to a damn thing Han said,” Lando grumbled.</p>
<p>Ben frowned as he looked over at Rey, whose face was set in a look of irritation.</p>
<p>“Do you think the Detective wasn’t investigating all the leads?” Rey asked as she shifted forward.</p>
<p>“No, he wasn’t. Han seemed to think he was on the take. Look, I know what I am telling you is a lot, but –”</p>
<p>“Lando, who did you see at the party? Did it have to do anything with this?” Ben interrupted. He was tired of being led down this road of memories. They were here for answers, not more questions.</p>
<p>Lando huffed. “Yeah, kid, it does. I saw Tarkin’s right-hand man. He was a frequent passenger on Han’s plane. Alastair Snoke.”</p>
<p>Ben felt his stomach drop, and the blood left his face. He was at a loss for words. Snoke. At First Order Publishing. The man that tried to groom him to leave Hux. Expensive dinners and extravagant gifts. The man that tried to convince him that his family and friends were poisoning his chances at a promising writing career even when he had several books published and was doing well. Anger rose in him. “Snoke?” His disbelief was thick in his voice. “But he is an editor at a publishing company. He fancies himself a freelance literary agent.”</p>
<p>Lando’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “So you do know him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he tried for years to come to First Order Publishing and leave Hux. Each time I turned him down. Blocked his number on my phone. Blocked his email.” Something at the back of his mind was trying to push its way forward like some forgotten memory clawing at his brain. His anger rose to a simmer. <em>Snoke. Fucking Snoke. How was he involved in all of this?</em></p>
<p>“Look this is all fine and dandy, but what the hell does this have to do with my parent’s death besides you and his father getting them killed somehow,” Rey grumbled.</p>
<p>“Everything,” Lando said as he stood and walked over to a briefcase on the kitchen counter. Ben heard a distinctive click as it opened, and Lando took out a large file. He presented the file to Rey, and she opened it to peruse. “These are the files that your father was working on. Everything that we were able to figure out before… well,” he cleared his throat. “The rest is with Han’s stuff.”</p>
<p>Ben glanced at Lando then at Maz, who had been sitting quietly next to him. “What do you mean the rest of his stuff? What stuff?” He flinched when he realized that his voice was loud and full of irritation.</p>
<p>“All your father’s notes – all the people, places, money exchange, cargo deliveries. He kept them somewhere, and I have no clue where,” Maz finally said. “He told me about them a few years ago at your last birthday party I was at. I figured you would know something about it since you went through your father’s estate and belongings.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me there are files of information about the people who murdered my parents, and you didn’t turn it over to the police?” Rey snarled. Rey stormed into the kitchen and paced as she hugged the file to her.</p>
<p>“Rey, dear, they were afraid people were covering up things. It was difficult to know who to trust at the police station,” Maz said soothingly. “Han tried to continue on his own.”</p>
<p>“He pushed me away, stating that it wasn’t safe. He filed for divorce with your mother, Ben. Only Chewie stayed on to continue with his business as a mechanic,” Lando explained.</p>
<p>“So, he was scared,” Ben simply stated through gritted teeth, his anger beginning to boil. Like the coward he called his father once during the divorce. A coward for not trying harder to keep their family together.</p>
<p>Lando’s eyes softened. “He had every right, kid. Scared to death that you and your mother would die because of him.”</p>
<p>“So, he abandoned us?” Ben growled. “How is that any better? The stupid old fool -”</p>
<p>“Hey, kid, that’s your father you’re talking about,” Lando chided.</p>
<p>“I don’t care! Are you telling me that his crash was not an accident? That I watched my father get murdered?” Ben couldn’t breathe. He stood and moved to the window. He needed air. He needed to be able to breathe. He pulled at his shirt collar. <em>What the hell was happening? Am I having a panic attack?</em> He wanted to run. To break something. To leave. To getaway.</p>
<p>“Sit down, Benjamin,” Maz said sternly as she walked over to take his arm. Ben cringed at the sound of his full name and backed away from her.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t want to sit, Maz. And you, Lando,” Ben pointed at him with a snarl on his face. “You don’t get to waltz in like this and drop this… this… bomb on me with some weak explanation.” His eyes flicked to Rey in the kitchen. She was fuming, but for other reasons. And he didn’t blame her.</p>
<p>“If I had more to tell, I would. But I wanted you both,” he growled as he pointed to both Rey and Ben, “to understand what you are doing. Who you are messing with. Because if you push this to the end, we may be going to two funerals. Yours.”</p>
<p>Lando sat down, his hands holding his head. Maz touched Lando on the shoulder, comforting him. He sighed and then looked up to meet Ben’s eyes. “I made a promise, Ben, to your father that I would look out for you. I don’t want to see you going down this path. It will only lead to darkness, deception, and death.”</p>
<p>“You best listen, children. For both of your sakes,” Maz added urgently.</p>
<p>“I know you both just trying to be helpful. But stop,” Ben retorted. “I made a promise to Rey.” At the sound of her name, Rey scoffed a remark under her breath. “And I plan to keep that promise. As long as she wants to pursue this, I will follow her. Now, if you have any other information you want to share, do it. If not, we’re leaving.” His hands went to his hips as he stared at them both. He could feel Rey coming to stand beside him. Her presence was a comfort that he embraced as he watched Lando and Maz. A light in the darkness despite all the horrible realizations that he had been presented with.</p>
<p>The room was almost void of sound except with the resonance of their breath. Outside, the AC window unit kicked on. A dog barked for the street below. Cars honked. And Ben waited. Maz and Lando looked at each other.</p>
<p>“What say you, kiddo?” Maz asked as she gazed at Rey.</p>
<p>Rey held up the folder filled with information that Lando had given her. “This is the first new information on their case in a long time. I can’t just ignore it, Maz. They deserve to have their case put to rest. I,” she pointed to herself, “deserve closure. This is what I do – put my life on the line. I am a cop.”</p>
<p>Lando balked, clearly irritated. “Fine. Do what you want. Then, may I make a suggestion? You best look over your old man’s accident report, Ben. You might find some thought-provoking insights.” He stood up and looked at them both. “Don’t get yourself killed in the process. You know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Ben barked a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, I know where to find you. Hiding within the walls of your great casino, cowering behind your security team. You should be here helping us.”</p>
<p>“Hey, kid. I paid my dues. I lost my best friend – a man that I called my brother – to this. I think I’ve paid enough,” Lando growled. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”</p>
<p>Maz looked pained as she watched them. Like she wanted to say more but couldn’t bring herself to do so.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Rey,” Ben huffed.</p>
<p>As he made his way to the door, Lando called to him. “Hey, kid. Watch your back. And say hello to your mother for me.”</p>
<p>Ben turned back to look at his uncle one more time. “You can tell her yourself.”</p>
<p>He opened the door roughly and heard Rey follow him with the door shutting behind her. He decided to go to the stairwell because he wanted to move. He needed to move. Standing still was not an option. Rey’s footsteps trailed behind him. He wondered what she was thinking. How she was feeling about all of this. The thing that he kept coming back to was the fact that his father’s accident… <em>no, murder</em> … and Rey’s parents’ murder were linked. At least according to Maz and Lando.</p>
<p>He burst into the lobby and straight onto the sidewalk, turning to wait for Rey to follow him. As she emerged from the building, he sighed heavily to fight back the pain and tears that threatened to overwhelm him. <em>At least she shares my pain, anger, and confusion</em>.</p>
<p>She studied him for a moment, the file looking heavy in her hands with all the weight of what its pages held. A slight breeze pushed the strands of her hair around, and Ben couldn’t help but watch their movement, his eyes embracing each one as they touched the face that he wanted to caress and kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re done, Solo,” she ordered.</p>
<p>His heart dropped. She couldn’t do that to him. “We made a deal, Rey. I help you with this then I get to write my story.”</p>
<p>She scoffed at him. “Is that all you care about?” she rasped. “The police need to take care of this. Lando is right. If you continue down this path, it only ends in ruin.”</p>
<p>“No, that is not all I care about. And don’t you think that is my choice? He warned you too, you know. You need someone to have your back, Rey. We can do this together,” he pleaded. He cared about so much now, and most of it revolved around her.</p>
<p>Her pause made Ben hopeful. He could taste it in the air - that hope that you can’t see but feel bursting at the seams of reality. Like the hope when you know the sun is about to rise and you have the faith that it will.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now, Solo. Go home. Write. Do the things that you’re supposed to do.” Her voice almost broke as she spoke, and he could see the tremble in her hand as she pulled the folder closer to her.</p>
<p>Stunned, Ben watched as she walked away from him and toward the parking garage, leaving him alone on the sidewalk, abandoned and lost in his thoughts and fears. When he watched her drive away, some part of him went with her. And he knew. He knew her plan. She wasn’t going to take this to the police. She was going to do this herself.</p>
<p>He dug his phone out of pocket and called for an Uber. He fumbled with his phone until he was staring at her number that he had pulled up. His finger hovered over the call button. What would she say if he called her? Would she even answer the phone? Would she block his number? He growled as he closed the app. <em>She’s gone.</em></p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dragged his feet through his front door. He walked slowly to the couch and flopped down, his keys dropping onto the coffee table. He dragged his hand through his hair, making him look like a haggard mess. He didn’t know when he started crying, but once he started, he couldn’t stop.</p>
<p>His father… his dad… the man that was bigger than life in his mind. The hero of his youth. He was gone because he put his nose into something that needed to be fixed. Purged. A wrong that needed to be mended. He had gotten himself killed. And Rey’s parents paid the price, too. In fact, Ben’s family and Rey had reaped the rewards of that misstep. <em>Stupid, stupid man.</em></p>
<p>The tears came harder, and he groaned in misery as his hands covered his face. He remembered that grin that his father used to give him as he ruffed Ben’s hair. His laugh when something caught his fancy. The pride in his father’s eyes when Ben handed him the right tool for the job when he was working on the car. The admiration on his father’s face when he drove his son home from the police station after Ben slipped out of the house for the concert. The man who fought hard to keep a relationship with his only child even when Ben’s anger and pain pushed him away. The bear hug that Ben had received from his father before he climbed into that cockpit one last time. The last thumbs up and broad smile Ben saw as his father pulled away from the hanger.</p>
<p>The pain and agony rolled through Ben’s large body as he felt the loss of his father over and over again. An empty pit that Ben just couldn’t climb out of. He laid down on the couch as another wave of sadness and loss rolled through him. Memories made way to tears and agonizing sorrow. He cried until he couldn’t anymore. Ben didn’t know when he drifted off to sleep, but soon his thoughts were silent, and darkness took him from the pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p>
<p> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650">Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire</a></p>
<p>- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p><p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173"><span class="u">Drawn to Darkness Through the Light</span></a></p><p> - A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker."</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935"><span class="u">Shooting Stars</span></a> </p><p> - Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p><p>Thank you again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>